There is No Tomorrow
by KaiHun maknae
Summary: KAIHUN/KaiHun(Kai X Sehun)/Boys Love/YAOI/rated : M/ Sehun mengerti.. / Sehun memilih untuk mundur saja / tapi..ia begitu mencintai Jongin ia tidak sanggup bila tidak ada Jongin di sisinya. /warning : m-preg. /(Chapter 5)
1. Chapter 1

DON'T GO

Pairing :** KaiHun and EXO member**

Rate : **M**

Genre : **romance, hurt comfort**

Dedicated : **That want read this **

Warning :** Crack Couple, Boys Love, yaoi, Shounen-Ai, M-Preg  
**

**Dont like this story IDC**

.

.

Oh Sehun

eh? Anni!

Kim Sehun Maksudnya, sejak beberapa bulan lalu Sehun telah sepenuhnya menyandang marga Kim dan memang beberapa bulan lalu Sehun telah menjadi isteri sah Kim Jongin.

Menatap bayangannya di depan cermin sembari bibir tipisnya mengembangkan senyum tipis, kedua lengannya mengancing satu persatu kancing seragam sekolahnya. Hembusan nafasnya terdengar gugup hhh~~

Hari ini ia akan memulai hari pertamanya di sekolah sebagai murid baru di School of Performing arts, tentu saja. Ia memutuskan untuk pindah dari sekolah lamanya, bukan Sehun bosan dengan sekolah yang baru beberapa bulan lalu Sehun tempati itu setelah menjalani MOS nya melainkan agar ia satu sekolah dengan suaminya Kim Jongin. Dan Sehun berharap semoga dirinya satu kelas juga dengan suaminya yang tampan itu. Jika dirinya satu kelas dengan Jongin maka hubungannya dengan suaminya itu akan semakin dekat. Bukan?

Kkkk~ memikirkannya membuat pipi Kim Sehun merona merah menghiasi pipi putih pucatnya, Ck! Seperti yeoja saja.

Mengenai pernikahan antara Sehun Dan Jongin semua orang tentu akan bertanya-tanya, mengingat usia Sehun yang masih menginjak 16 tahun dan masih sekolah pula?

Jangan salahkan Sehun ataupun Jongin, pernikahan yang terjadi di antara keduanya bukan berdasarkan atas suatu kejadian, kecelakaan misalnya?

Jawabannya tidak sama sekali.

Melainkan sebuah- eum yang mungkin bisa disebut dengan perjodohan.. entahlah, tanyakan saja pada kedua orang tua 'Kim' Sehun dan Kim Jongin yang merupakan sahabat karib dari SMA, saat SMA kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin mengajukan sebuah perjanjian dan telah bersepakat jika mereka menikah kelak dan hidup bahagia lalu mempunyai anak kedua orang tua Sehun dan Jongin sepakat akan menikahkan anak mereka.

Hingga beberapa tahun kemudian kedua orang tua dari Sehun, begitu juga dengan orang tua Jongin menikah, hingga akhirnya masing-masing dari pasang orang tua tersebut memiliki malaikat kecil.

Dan pada akhirnya perjanjian yang telah disepakati dari masing-masing orang tua tersebut terlaksana. Menikahkan kedua anak mereka yang masih berusia remaja. Kedua pasang orang tua tersebut lalu memberi rumah mewah serta fasilitas yang melengkapi kebutuhan kedua anak mereka yang mereka jodohkan sebagai hadiah pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun. Senyum bahagia terulas di masing-masing bibir kedua pasang orang tua tersebut.

Tanpa tau perasaan dari masing-masing anak mereka.

'Orang tua egois!'

Jongin yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai tersebut bahkan tidak menyukai pernikahannya dengan Sehun, dirinya tidak mengenal Sehun meskipun kata eommanya pada saat kecil keduanya sering bermain bersama. Persetan! Apa hubungannya! Kai bahkan tidak mencintai Sehun sama sekali.

Sedangkan dengan Sehun, dirinya tidak masalah atas pernikahannya bersama Jongin. Karena Sehun memang mencintai Kim Jongin suaminya. Sejak pertama melihat Jongin Sehun memang menyukai Jongin hingga rasa suka Sehun berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi cinta.

O

o

O

Red Audy sports terparkir didepan rumah mewah tempat Sehun dan Jongin tinggal bersama. Pintu mobil tersebut terbuka dan menampakan sosok Jongin dengan wajah lusuhnya menutup keras pintu mobilnya lalu berjalan ke pintu mobil sebelahnya membuka mobil itu dengan kasar lalu menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar pula, membawa Sehun masuk kedalam rumah. Sehun menatap bingung serta gugup kearah Jongin. Sejenak batinnya bertanya akan sikap Jongin

Ada apa dengan Jongin suaminya?

Apa Jongin marah padanya? Tapi apa kesalahan yang dirinya perbuat sehingga membuat Jongin marah seperti itu. Sehun mengingat ketika dirinya pertama kali masuk kelas dan memperkenalkan dirinya Jongin menatap kaget dirinya, kemudian tatapan kaget Jongin berubah menjadi tatapan tak suka dan tajam menusuk..

Ke arahnya.

Nafas sehun seketika itu juga menjadi sesak, ada apa..

"j-jonginnie hyung s-sakitt.. " seraya meringis Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan yang dicengkeram dan di tarik paksa oleh Jongin. Melihatnya membuat Jongin semakin muak, ditariknya Sehun ke dalam kamar mereka tidak peduli dengan ringisan yang di timbulkan Sehun.

Tangan kanan Jongin menarik kerah seragam Sehun lalu menghempaskan Sehun ke lantai, hingga punggung ringkih Sehun menghantam keras pinggiran ranjang.

"akh! Sshss.. " terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari bibir tipis Sehun. Tangan Sehun memegang punggungnya yang terasa nyeri, rasa sakit mulai menjalari daerah punggung Sehun, tatapan menahan sakit dari kedua bola mata Sehun beralih menatap Jongin.

"w-waeyo jongini-"

"BERENTI KAU MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU! MENJIJIKAN!" Jongin memekik keras.

DEG..

Bagai di sayat sebilah pisau, ulu hati sehun terasa begitu perih mendengar pekikan Jongin, kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin tadi begitu menyayat hatinya.

Cairan bening mulai bergumul di pelupuk mata Sehun, tatapan matanya beralih menatap lantai. Hingga akhirnya cairan di pelupuk mata Sehun dengan perlahan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ada apa dengan jongin..

Apa dirinya melakukan kesalahan 'lagi' ? sehingga membuat jongin marah

"kau! apa yang kau katakan pada kyungsoo! Hah! " mata tajam dengan pandangan menusuk mengarah pada Sehun yang hanya menundukan kepalanya sedari tadi dengan punggung bergetarnya, jongin tau apa yang terjadi pada Sehun. Ia tau Sehun menangis tapi.. Jongin tidak peduli

Tidak mendapat respon dari Sehun tungkai kaki Jongin tergerak menendang bahu Sehun, sehingga menimbulkan pekikan kesakitan dari Sehun. Tangan Sehun dengan segera memegangi bahunya.

"jawab!" jongin memekik keras pandangan matanya menatap sadis kearah Sehun.

Dengan isakannya Sehun memberanikan kedua bola matanya menatap Jongin.

"a-aku hanya mengatakan pada k-kyungsoo hyung hiks.. bahwa aku adalah isterimu j-jong-, h-hyung " Sehun mati-matian menahan isakakannya namun sia-sia, isakan tetap meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

Sedangkan Jongin tambah melebarkan bola matanya, apa yang baru saja tadi Sehun katakan?. "SHIT!"

BUGH!

lagi.. kaki Jongin tergerak menghantam bahu Sehun.

"arhh.. shhs a-appo hyung hiks.. hiks.. " isakan kesakitan Sehun kembali terdengar, kedua tangannya terangkat bermaksud melindungi tubuhnya.

"SIALL! Kenapa kau memberi taunya seperti itu!? Kau pikir siapa kau hah! "

DEG!

Lagi ulu hati Sehun serasa disayat-sayat, dan menimbulkan luka. Mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan Jongin barusan membuat hati Sehun hancur. Jongin tidak menganggapnya..

Airmata Sehun mengalir deras menuruni pipinya, meratapi kisah cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, Jongin sama sekali tidak menganggapnya. Jongin marah padanya hanya karena seorang Kyungsoo teman yang baru beberapa jam lalu dikenalnya, dan orang pertama kali menjadi temannya di School of Performing arts tadi. Hanya karena namja yang memiliki mata bulat yang menjadi teman pertamanya di School of Performing arts membuat Jongin marah besar padanya, sebegitu berartinya kah namja yang bernama Kyungsoo itu bagi Jongin.

Sehun mengerti..

"dasar pembawa sial!" maki jongin yang entah ke berapa kalinya terhadap Sehun, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang menangis tertunduk.

Setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun dengan menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya perlahan bangkit dari posisinya, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pinggiran ranjang. Lalu berbaring diatas ranjang melanjutkan tangisnya di sana, usahanya untuk membuat Jongin jatuh cinta padanya sia-sia saja. Pindah kesekolah tempat Jongin bersekolah niatnya agar menjadi lebih dekat lagi dengan Jongin malah membuat masalah baru timbul.

Sehun memilih untuk mundur saja tapi..ia begitu mencintai Jongin ia tidak sanggup bila tidak ada Jongin di sisinya.

To be cont~

Anyeong naneun KaiHun shipper imnida bangeupseumnida KaiHun(S) :)

Well enjoyed my first story, i hope you like it~ #bow


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T GO

Pairing :** KaiHun and EXO member**

Rate : **M**

Genre : **romance, hurt comfort**

Dedicated : **That want read this **

Warning :** Crack Couple, Boys Love, yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

**Dont like this story IDC**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menggigit bibirnya seiring gerakan lidah Jongin yang menekan-nekan nipplenya dan berlanjut menghisap kuat nipple menegangnya, deru nafas Jongin serasa menggelitik area perutnya yang tengah di cumbui Jongin. Tangan Sehun tergerak ingin memeluk bahu Jongin namun tangannya ditahan ke samping oleh Jongin, Sehun mengerti Jongin bercinta dengannya hanya untuk melampiaskan nafsunya saja hanya sekedar untuk menyalurkan hasratnya padanya.

Sehun menatap kesamping, matanya hanya menatap kosong kearah tembok kamar yang menyaksikan percintaannya dengan Jongin. Mata Sehun terasa memanas, cairan bening mulai membentuk telaga di pelupuk matanya. Sebegitu menyedihkannya kah dirinya..?

Jongin mulai melebarkan kedua kaki Sehun, tanpa pemanasan Jongin memasukan kejantananya ke hole Sehun. Kedua mata Sehun memejam seraya menggigit bibirnya.

"sshh~ akh! Hyunghh~~ " kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram Spray ranjang, saat separuh kejantanan Jongin memasuki holenya. Terasa perih..

"so tighth~~ ahh~~ " desah Jongin, dan kemudian menghentakan kejantanannya kedalam hole sempit Sehun. Airmata Sehun mengalir perlahan lewat sudut matanya area selangkangannya serasa terbakar terasa panas dan perih seperti luka dihatinya. Bahkan rasanya Sehun tidak sanggup untuk hidup lagi.

Percintaannya dengan Jongin sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dimana jongin hanya akan menyentuhnya jika Jongin menginginkannya saja, ketika bercinta dengannya pun Jongin biasa-biasa saja seperti sekarang ini, yang terdengar hanya desahan kepuasan Jongin pada tubuhnya dan setelahnya Jongin akan mengenakan lagi pakaiannya kemudian keluar kamar untuk mencari makan dan minum, dan akan duduk diruang tamu bersama makanannya kadang-kadang juga Jongin langsung pergi dan entah pulang jam berapa Sehun juga tidak tau.

" anghhh~~ hyunghh~~ ahhh~~ " seraya mendesah Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya keatas menikmati sodokan kejantanan Jongin di prostatnya yang membuat Sehun sebentar lagi akan mencapai puncak orgasmenya. Kedua tangan Sehun semakin mencengkeram kuat spray ranjang.

"eunghh~~ hyunghh~~ ak-akuhh~~ inginh~~ keluarhh~~ aaahhh~~ " desah Sehun penuh kenikmatan tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin, Jongin hanya fokus menatap lekat bibir Sehun. lalu melumat penuh nafsu bibir tipis Sehun dengan kuasa bibirnya, sehun membalas lumatan bibir Jongin meskipun terlihat kasar Sehun tetap menikmati permainan bibir Jongin. Biarlah hanya di atas ranjang saja dirinya merasakan bibir Jongin.

Sehun memberanikan dirinya memeluk bahu Jongin, ia tidak peduli jika Jongin akan menepis tangannya setidaknya Sehun sudah berusaha hanya untuk memeluk 'bahu' seorang Jongin. Kedua tangan Sehun berhasil melingkar di bahu Jongin, di dalam hati Sehun tersenyum senang Jongin tidak menepis kedua tangannya 'lagi'

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Jongin ketika mencapai orgasmenya, desahannya tertahan di mulut Jongin yang tengah melumat bibirnya, kedua kaki Sehun melingkar erat di pinggang Jongin yang bergerak cepat menyodok holenya. kejantanan Jongin terasa membesar di hole Sehun, Sehun merasa Jongin sebentar lagi akan mencapai klimaksnya.

Jongin menghisap kuat bibir bawah Sehun, sebelum mendesah panjang.

"sshhhh~~ ohhhh~~ ahhhh~~ sehunnah~~ ahh!" Jongin mendesah nikmat tanda Jongin puas dan tanda hasratnya terpenuhi. mengeluarkan semua cairannya di hole Sehun. Dada bidangnya terlihat naik turun nafas Jongin nampak tersengal.

Di dalam hati Sehun tersenyum senang mendengar Jongin menyerukan namanya, meskipun hanya dalam desahan setidaknya Jongin mengingat dirinya tidak seperti di hari biasa Jongin memanggil namanya dengan panggilan 'kau'.

Sehun menatap lirih Jongin yang melepaskan pelukannya padahal Sehun ingin lebih lama lagi memeluk tubuh Jongin meskipun hanya di bahu, Kembali Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya kemudian beranjak mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan benar saja Jongin keluar kamar

Meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya menatap sendu punggung Jongin, tidak bisakah jongin memeluknya sebentar saja..

Airmata perlahan membasahi pipi Sehun, sampai kapan Jongin akan memperlakukannya seperti ini. Sehun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Malam ini begitu dingin.. Sehun merapatkan selimut di tubuhnya mencari kehangatan dalam selimut tadi, Sehun butuh pelukan

Pelukan yang dapat menghangatkan tubuhnya, andai saja Jongin mau memeluknya..

Hhh~

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut, menangis dalam diam.

**O**

**o**

**O**

"sehun kau bersihkan kamar tamu, kyungsoo akan menginap disini selama beberapa hari " Jongin melontarkan kalimatnya secara tiba-tiba dan seperlunya saja pada Sehun yang kini tengah menegang yang tengah menahan rasa sesak di dadanya, Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas lalu berjalan menuju kamar. Ulu hati Sehun serasa teriris, kyungsoo akan tinggal di rumah mereka selama beberapa hari?

Apa maksud Jongin?

Cairan bening mulai menggenangi pelupuk mata Sehun, Jongin benar-benar tidak menganggap dirinya sama sekali..

Tanpa di beritau Sehun juga tau Jongin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Kyungsoo mengingat Jongin yang marah besar padanya beberapa hari kemarin, tapi tak seharusnya Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menginap di rumah mereka, Sehun tau dirinya tidak berarti apa-apa untuk Jongin tapi tidak bisakah Jongin menghargainya sedikit saja..

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar, dengan perlahan Sehun membuka pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun sekilas lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya.

"h-hyung ak-aku.. ingin berbicara " Sehun berujar gugup sembari melangkah ke arah ranjang tempat Jongin duduk, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping Jongin yang menatap heran dirinya.

"apa? " jawab Jongin singkat, Sehun memberanikan dirinya menatap mata tajam Jongin.

"k-kalau boleh ak-aku tau h-hyung ada hubungan apa dengan k-kyungshoo hyung? " Sehun bertanya gugup, Jongin menautkan sebelah alisnya namun Jongin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"h-hyung jika kalian mempunyai h-hubungan, ak-aku makshudku- " Jongin menatap tidak mengerti Sehun, apalagi dengan kalimatnya yang tersendat-sendat membuat Jongin jengkel di tambah lagi cadel bodohnya yang membuat Jongin bertambah muak.

"b-bisakah kyungshoo hyung jangan menginap d-di ru-rumah ini hyung bagaimana juga i-ini rumah kit- "

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya ketika Jongin menatap tajam dirinya, tatapan tak suka tampak jelas di mata Jongin. Sehun menundukan kepalanya takut.

BUKKKH!

Jongin meninju dinding. Membuat Sehun tersentak.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu!? KAU TIDAK BERHAK!" pekik Jongin di akhir kalimatnya, punggung Sehun mulai bergetar menahan tangisnya. Jongin berdiri dari tempatnya dan menatap penuh benci kearah Sehun.

"ini rumahku! Terserah padaku mau membawa siapa saja kesini termasuk KYUNGSOO! Kau bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini bahkan jika aku bercinta dengan KYUNGSOO DI RUMAH INI SEKALI PUN KAU TIDAK BERHAKK SAMA SEKALI! "

Tangis Sehun pecah seketika, tangannya mencengkeram pinggiran ranjang.

"kau bukan siapa-siapa di sini " Jongin berujar datar dan menatap datar juga pada Sehun yang tengah menangis terisak. Bahu bergetar Sehun membuat Jongin menatap tak tega Sehun, dengan segera Jongin melangkah keluar bermaksud ingin meninggalkan Sehun, ia memutuskan keluar agar ia tidak mengiba pada Sehun. Jongin tidak mau mengiba pada Sehun, menurut Jongin Sehun pantas mendapatkan itu jadi dengan begitu Sehun akan memebencinya lalu pergi meninggalkannya agar tidak mengganggu hidupnya. Dan tidak mengganggu hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi.. apa benar seperti itu?

Grebb

Dua lengan seketika melingkari pinggang Jongin, kedua tangan itu melingkar erat di pinggang Jongin. tanpa menoleh Jongin tau siapa pemilik tangan itu

'sehun..

Jongin hanya diam saja.

"h-hyung jangan tinggalkan ak-aku.. " Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Jongin yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"a-aku mencintai hyung, aku b-butuh hyung hiks.. " tatapan mata Jongin lurus ke depan, kedua tangannya memegangi lengan Sehun yang tengah memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"a-aku t-tidak mau kehilangan jongin hyung.. "

Jongin melepas tangan Sehun dan berlalu pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan hatinya yang hancur. Jongin menolaknya.. Sehun menganggap jawaban bisu dari Jongin adalah sebuah penolakan

Jongin memasuki mobilnya, menghela nafas berat memikirkan pernyataan cinta Sehun padanya memikirkan kata-kata Sehun yang tidak mau kehilangannya. Kata-kata Sehun tadi..

Memenuhi benaknya, namun dengan segera di tepis oleh Jongin.

Yang ia cintai itu Kyungsoo! bukan Sehun. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya kasar lalu menstarter mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas pada mobilnya. Ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo, ia akan tetap membawa Kyungsoo menginap di rumahnya. Meskipun Sehun tidak setuju. tapi Kyungsoo hanya bermaksud menginap beberapa hari saja untuk menghindari pertengkaran orang tuanya saja, Kyungsoo stress dengan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang tidak ada habis-habisnya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Chanyeol namja berpostur tubuh tinggi yang beberapa menit lalu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Sehun juga mengaku sebagai sepupu Jongin tersebut menatap lekat Sehun, kedua bola matanya menatap intens Sehun seolah ia terpana akan wajah cantik Sehun namun satu yang merusak penampilan Sehun yaitu mata sembabnya. Chanyeol menebak Sehun pasti habis menangis, mata sembab Sehun.. menggambarkan sarat akan kesedihan,kekecewaan dan kesakitan. sepertinya

Tapi entahlah..

"hyung.. masuk saja dulu bawa barang-barang hyung sambil menunggu Jongin hyung pulang " Chanyeol segera tersadar dari pikirannnya akan Sehun, Chanyeol mengangguk ke arah Sehun.

"ah ne sehun-ssi gomawo " sahut Chanyeol, sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman kecil. Chanyeol akan tinggal di rumah Jongin untuk beberapa hari ke depan sudah lama ia tidak bertemu denga sepupu bodohnya itu di tambah lagi isteri sepupunya yang begitu cantik membuat Chanyeol betah. kkk~

eh?

Chanyeol dengan segera mengelengkan kepalanya, sejenak ia tersadar dari apa saja yang barusan ia pikirkan.

"eum hyung tidak perlu seformal itu, panggil saja aku Sehun " ucap Sehun, sudut bibirnya terangkat membalas seyuman Chanyeol.

"ah ne arraseo sehunna " Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk.

"jja.. hyung ku antar ke kamar hyung " tawar Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum menganggukan kepalanya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Sehun mendudukan tubuhnya di ranjang, beberapa jarinya menekan-nekan ulu hatinya. Entah kenapa rasa mual tiba-tiba menderanya, ia baru saja habis mandi dan tiba-tiba rasa mual datang menyerangnya, apa mungkin ia masuk angin?. Terdengar ringisan dari bibir Sehun, perutnya serasa di aduk dari dalam mual semakin menderanya, Sehun segera turun dari ranjang dan berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Hoekk! Huwbb! Hoekkk! " Sehun memuntahkan isi perutnya, namun hanya cairan bening dan separuh dari makananya yang keluar. Kembali rasa mual menyerang Sehun hingga mengakibatkan Sehun mengeluarkan cairan tubuhnya lagi.

Kedua tangan Sehun memegang erat pinggiran westafel untuk menumpu tubuhnya, ia merasa tubuhnya begitu lemah.

Tubuh Sehun merosot ke bawah westafel menahan gejolak mual di perutnya, ada apa dengannya. Sehun heran dengan kondisi tubuhnya akhir-akhir ini dan juga indera penciumannya yang sensitif akhir-akhir ini apabila indera penciumannya menangkap aroma makanan yang mengandung lemak Sehun akan muntah pada saat itu juga. Dan entah kenapa ia malah merindukan Jongin di saat seperti ini, ia butuh pelukan Jongin ia juga butuh belaian dari Jongin.

hhh~ Sehun menghela nafasnya.

'sehun bodoh! Kau bukan siapa-siapanya jongin kau ingat itu!' batin Sehun menimpali, perlahan Sehun bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Saat membuka pintu kamar mandi tubuh polos Jongin terpampang di depan matanya membuat jantung Sehun berdegub kencang. Tubuh polos Jongin Tak sekali dua kali ia melihatnya tapi entah kenapa Sehun masih malu menatap tubuh 'suami'nya itu. Jantung Sehun serasa ingin melompat ketika Jongin balik menatapnya.

Namun degub jantung Sehun kembali normal ketika Jongin mengalihkan lagi tatapannya. Dan mengenakan celana yang mungkin baru di ambil dari lemari.

Sehun dengan ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ranjang, Jongin menautkan alisnya melihat Sehun yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh di matanya.

"h-hyung.. " gumam Sehun, dan cukup di dengar oleh Jongin tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Jongin. membuat Sehun yang ingin memberi tahu perihal kamar tamu yang sudah ia bersihkan dan juga perihal mengenai Chanyeol tersebut menjadi takut.

Sehun mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"h-hyung kamar tamu s-sudah aku bersihkan " lanjut Sehun, entah mendapat keberanian dari mana akhirnya ia mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

"kyungsoo menginap di apartemenku" jawaban singkat, padat Jongin membuat mata Sehun mulai memanas.

Isakan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Sehun, membuat Jongin mendecak kesal.

"ck! Apalagi yang kau tangiskan!? Bukankah itu yang kau mau kyungsoo tidak menginap di rumah ini!? " ucap Jongin setengah memekik, membuat isakan Sehun bertambah.

"t-tidak bisakah hyung menghargaiku sedikit saja.. " isak Sehun lirih, Jongin menatap muak Sehun.

"berisik! Diamlah!"

"a-apa salahku hyung.. k-kenapa kau j-jahat padaku " entah dapat keberanian dari mana juga Sehun berani menjawab perkataan Jongin yang kini tengah menatap penuh benci ke arahnya.

"cihh!"

Jongin mendecih mendengar perkataan Sehun, dirinya tidak terima dengan kalimat Sehun barusan yang mengatakan dirinya jahat? Hah!

"apa kau bilang?" Jongin mendekat ke arah Sehun, tangan kanannya mencengkeram dagu Sehun.

"arkh! Hiks.. S-sakitt h-hyuung " Sehun mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Jongin yang serasa ingin mengoyak daging rahangnya.

"dasar tidak tau diuntung! apa aku pernah menyiksamu? Sehingga kau dengan seenak jidatmu mengatai aku seperti itu!" tangan kanan Jongin menampar muka Sehun seketika cairan merah pekat mengalir di hidung Sehun namun Jongin tidak peduli, kedua tangannya malah beralih menjambak rambut Sehun.

"arhh! h-hyung s-sakittt.. " Sehun mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menjambak rambutnya. Namun usaha Sehun tersebut malah membuat Jongin naik pitam.

PLAKK!

Jongin menggeplak kasar kepala Sehun.

"tidak bisakah kau diam! " bentak Jongin, kedua tangannya menjambak kuat rambut Sehun.

"h-hyung s-sakitt hyung.. " Sehun masih berusaha melepaskan Jambakan Jongin dari rambutnya tanpa tau perlawanannya malah membuat Jongin semakin gencar melakukan kekerasan padanya.

"KAU DIAM!" Jongin menginjak pergelangan kaki Sehun yang menumpu lantai sekuat tenaganya, entah setan apa yang merasuki Jongin yang seperti akan mematahkan persendian kaki Sehun.

"arhgg.. h-hyung sakittt! " Sehun berusaha menggapai kakinya yang di injak Jongin. tangisan sesengukan Sehun tidak bisa membuat Jongin sedikit sadar atas tindakan kekerasan yang di lakukannya.

"MAKANYA KAU DIAMM!" Jongin menjejal kepala Sehun, setelah teriakan menggelegarnya menggema di tiap ruangan.

Sehun menurut ia dengan segera diam, menahan tangis sesenggukannya hanya isakan yang meluncur di bibirnya menahan sakit di fisik juga batinnya. Darah mengucur deras dari hidung Sehun dan mengenai baju Sehun, melihatnya Jongin segera menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menjambak rambut Sehun. Tindak kekerasan yang di lakukannya..

melampaui batas, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?

Jongin segera keluar meninggalkan Sehun yang mati-matian menahan tangis kesakitannya, namun saat membuka pintu tubuh Chanyeol sepupunya menyapa indera penglihatan Jongin untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin terkejut setengah mati. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat, sejak kapan Chanyeol ada di rumahnya bukankah Chanyeol ada di jepang dan apa yang Chanyeol lakukan di depan pintu kamarnya? dan lagi Chanyeol pasti..

Jongin menyapa Chanyeol seadanya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Jongin mengusap wajahnya frustasi

Apa yang dirinya lakukan? Kenapa ia malah melewati Chanyeol bukannya mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol atau apa, tapi dengan suasana seperti tadi mana mungkin ia mengajak Chanyeol mengobrol. Suara teriakannya pada Sehun tadi begitu menggelegar, apalagi Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan lagi tatapan Chanyeol padanya yang terlihat datar dan menusuk.

Jongin menoleh ke arah belakang dan melihat Chanyeol sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya bersama Sehun.

Jongin mengusah nafasnya berat.

Kesalahan fatal Kim Jongin..

**O**

**o**

**O**

Sehun menghentikan tangisan sesenggukannya, ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, Sehun menghapus mimisannya dengan punggung tangannya ia tidak mau Jongin memukulnya lagi jika ia tidak 'diam'. Chanyeol yang melihatnya menatap iba Sehun, ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Jongin. bertindak semena-mena terhadap Sehun, dia pikir Sehun binatang? yang bisa di pukul seenaknya?

Chanyeol duduk berjongkok di depan Sehun, mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Sehun yang masih menahan isak tangis kesakitannya. Tubuh Sehun bergetar ketakutan, Sehun belum menyadari yang ada di depannya itu Chanyeol.

"ssshss... sehun tenanglah, aku chanyeol " tangan Chanyeol terangkat mengusap lembut helaian rambut Sehun.

Tangisan Sehun mulai melengos keluar, hingga beberapa detik kemudian tangisnya pecah, terisak juga sesenggukan. Membuat Chanyeol benar-benar iba pada Sehun, sekarang Chanyeol tau penyebab mata sembab Sehun.

Chanyeol mengusap darah di hidung Sehun dan kemudian beralih memeluk tubuh ringkih Sehun.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan bahu Sehun, mencoba menenangkan Sehun.

"si brengsek itu tidak sepantasnya menyakitimu.. " Chanyeol menggumam dan gumaman tersebut di dengar oleh Sehun, kedua tangan Sehun mencengkeram baju Chanyeol dan lanjut menangis di bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun menangis di bahunya, ia tau Sehun butuh sandaran saat ini. Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sebelum memeluk erat Sehun.

**O**

**o**

**O**

"sehunna hei bubur mu sudah siap, jja.. di makan agar kau cepat sembuh hm? " dengan senyuman manisnya Sehun menerima nampan bubur dari chanyeol.

"gomawo hyung.. " Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk dan kemudian duduk di samping Sehun yang duduk di atas ranjang dengan bantal yang mengganjal bahunya. Tanganya mengusap sayang anak rambut Sehun. namja manis yang ada di depannya ini tidak akan ia biarkan tersakiti lagi, oleh siapa pun itu bahkan sepupu brengseknya itu sekalipun. Chanyeol menyayangi Sehun..

Tidak akan Chanyeol biarkan mata indah Sehun membengkak lagi, tidak akan ia biarkan mata indah Sehun meneteskan airmata lagi..

"hyung.. " panggil Sehun, Chanyeol tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab.

"ne hun-ah? " Chanyeol menyambut mangkuk bubur yang Sehun berikan, Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat bubur Sehun yang habis tak bersisa.

"arraseo, tunggu sebentar hyung ambilkan minum untukmu " Sehun mengangguk pelan ke arah Chanyeol, Sehun menghela nafas pelan.. andai saja Chanyeol itu Jongin.

Hhh~~ Sehun hanya bisa berandai-andai, dan lagi Jongin sudah dua hari ini namja itu tidak pulang ke rumah, Sehun jadi mencemaskan Jongin. Namun rasa cemas Sehun berangsur-angsur hilang, ketika kata-kata Jongin yang mengatakan 'Kyungsoo akan menginap di apartemennya '

Namja itu pasti bersenang-senang dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Dan Sehun tau apa yang dua orang itu lakukan di apartemen, apalagi kedua orang itu memiliki hubungan yang spesial dan Sehun yakin kedua orang itu juga saling mencintai. Besar kemungkinan dua orang itu tidak melakukan itu.. dirinya yang tidak memiliki tempat spesial di hati Jongin saja sering kali berakhir di ranjang, apalagi dua orang itu yang memang saling mencintai.

Cairan bening mulai bergumul di pelupuk mata Sehun, kenapa namja itu mudah sekali membuat Sehun menangis? Atau mungkin Sehun yang kelewat cengeng?

Sehun membayangkan Jongin yang berada di atas Kyungsoo, dan membayangkan wajah bahagia Jongin yang berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo..

Sehun menutup matanya, hingga airmata yang terbendung di kelopak mata Sehun perlahan jatuh.

Sehun tidak sanggup membayangkan itu semua, membayangkannya membuat dadanya sesak.

"uljhimaa.. " Sehun segera tersadar, ia bermaksud ingin menghapus jejak airmatanya. Namun Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghapus airmatanya, dengan lembut malah.

"jangan menangis airmatamu terlalu berharga untuk si brengsek itu.. hm? " Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun yang hanya diam. Chanyeol beranjak dari posisi duduknya pandangan mata Sehun mengarah ke Chanyeol, yang mengerti arti tatapannya.

"hyung akan ke supermarket, untuk membeli sarapanmu besok pagi " Sehun segera beranjak dari posisinya membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

"sehunna-"

"hyung.. aku ikut ne " Chanyeol menatap Sehun sejenak, untuk memastikan kondisi tubuh Sehun.

"hyung.. aku baik-baik saja, aku ikut ne? Jebal~ " Sehun menatap melas Chanyeol, memasang tampang aegyonya di depan Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol meneguk salivanya, Sehun begitu manis meskipun bibirnya pucat tidak menghalangi manisnya Sehun dan juga wajah cantik Sehun itu, membuat Chanyeol ingin menciumnya saja. Kkk~

**O**

**o**

**O**

Chanyeol dan Sehun berjalan beriringan memasuki supermarket, keduanya menuju tempat makanan ringan. Chanyeol mulai memilih makanan yang akan di beli sedangkan Sehun ia hanya melihat-lihat saja makanan ringan yang tersusun di rak. Hingga ekor matanya menangkap lemari pendingin ice cream, Sehun bergegas ke tempat tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Jo-ngin dan kyungsoo menghampiri tempat itu juga. Sehun terdiam di tempatnya, menatap sendu dua orang di sana.

Sehun terperanjat ketika satu tepukan melayang di bahunya, Sehun segera berbalik menatap kearah orang yang menepuk bahunya tadi.

"waeyo, kau mau ice cream juga? Jja.. " Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu menarik tangan Sehun ketempat Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada. Sehun hanya menuruti Chanyeol saja.

"mau yang mana hunn-ah? " tanya Chanyeol santai seakan tidak ada orang atau lebih tepatnya Jongin di tempat itu, Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan. Kyungsoo menatap tak enak Sehun. Chanyeol balas menatap Jongin yang menatap ke arahnya, segera Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya. Chanyeol juga menatap Kyungsoo yang langsung menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun, yang sedari tadi hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"yasudah.. kita ketempat lain saja" Sehun mengangguk seketika butiran airmata jatuh menembus kelopak mata Sehun. melihatnya dengan segera Chanyeol menghapus airmata Sehun dan beralih memeluk bahu Sehun untuk menenangkannya.

Chanyeol menatap nyalang Jongin, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya membawa pergi Sehun.

Jongin menatap tajam punggung Sehun yang mulai menjauh bersama Chanyeol.

"bodoh!"

To be cont~

Annyeong chingudeul/readerdeul we meet again, this the next story i hope you like it :)

Well big thanks to :

teleportbabies| fuyu no sakura

bbuingbbuingaegyo| Oh Dhan Mi| Happybacon

YoungChanBiased| askasufa| miszshanty05

Meilani Chan| SehunBubbleTea1294|

GLux99 | padmayamashita| ansfifa

oshzt|rainrhainyrianarhianie| utsukushii02| uyeah

kadera| KaiHunnieEXO| BaixianGurl

xxx| shakyu| byuncrackers| nisrinanisrina72

#deep bow

Gomawo juga yang follow plus favorit story membosankan ini #deep bow

(belum ada KaiHun momentnya :) )

Kkk~ well KaiHun shipper enjoyed my story, anyeoong :)


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T GO

Pairing :** KaiHun and EXO member**

Rate : **M**

Genre : **romance, hurt comfort**

Dedicated : **That want read this **

Warning :** Crack Couple, Boys Love, yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

**Dont like this story IDC**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol yang sedang menyetir mobil sesekali menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih terisak.

"uljhima.. hun-ah " tangan Chanyeol tergerak mengusap pelan bahu Sehun.

Mengingat dua orang yang tadi di temuinya, Sehun rasanya ingin mati saja. Salah satu dari dua orang itu betapa Sehun merindukannya..

Tidak taukah orang itu akan kecemasan dan kekhawatiran Sehun padanya?

Orang itu, malah bersenang-senang bersama kekasihnya di luar sana. Ia merasa seperti parasit di hidup Jongin ia merasa sebagai pengganggu di kehidupan cinta Jongin, tapi apa salah jika Sehun mencintai Jongin juga?

Hhh~~ Sehun tau dan sangat sangat tau dirinya tidak akan pernah mendapatkan cinta Jongin.

Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha untuk menggapai cinta Jongin jika hati Jongin bukan untuknya tidak ada gunanya, semua akan sia-sia.

Sehun memilih menyerah.

Biarlah rasa cintanya pada Jongin ia kubur di dalam hatinya.

"hyung.. " ucap Sehun di selingi dengan isakan, Chanyeol menoleh.

"ne hun-ah? " sahut Chanyeol lembut.

"aku hiks.. mau pulang ke rumahku antar aku hyung " Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar jawaban lirih Sehun.

"arraseo, hyung akan mengantarkanmu besok pagi.. hm? " Chanyeol berujar sembari mengembangkan senyum manisnya ke arah Sehun.

"nee hyung.. "

Sesampainya di rumah, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya. Sehun lalu turun dari mobilnya dengan rasa nyeri di kakinya, persendian kakinya yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi korban peninjakan Jongin sakit sekali. Dan baru terasa setelah ia bertemu dengan Jongin hari ini

Sehun membuang nafasnya lelah, mulai sekarang ia tidak akan mengganggu hidup Jongin lagi. Ia akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya besok dan akan meminta agar di ceraikan dengan Jongin. sambil menghapus airmatanya Sehun melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar, malam ini ia akan mengepak semua barang-barangnya yang akan di bawa pulang.

Selamat tinggal Jongin..

CTARRR! TRASSSSH!

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! hiks hiks.. Chanyeol hyuuuung! " panggil Sehun ketakutan, baru saja Sehun akan memasuki kamar, suara petir membahana di luar sana dan di susul dengan hujan deras.

Mendengar teriakan Sehun, Chanyeol segera berlari ke arah teriakan Sehun dan menghampiri Sehun yang tengah duduk meringkuk di depan pintu kamar, kepalanya ia benamkan di lututnya.

"sehunna gwenchana..? " tanya Chanyeol khawatir, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sehun. mendengar suara Chanyeol, sehun beringsut memeluk Chanyeol. Membuat tubuh seseorang yang di peluk menegang seketika, Chanyeol menarik dalam nafasnya mencoba untuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa memacu lebih cepat.

"hiks.. hyung aku takut.. " Chanyeol refleks mengecup puncak kepala Sehun, mengusap lembut helaian rambut Sehun.

"tenanglah.. ada hyung hm, wae hunn-ah kau mau tidur ?" Sehun mengangguk.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Ringisan mengalun di bibir Sehun ketika bahunya bertemu dengan permukaan ranjang. Membuat Chanyeol keheranan seraya menatap cemas Sehun.

"waeyo hun-ah apa ada yang sakit? " tanya Chanyeol cemas, Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"ah yang mana yang sakit? " tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada khawatirnya, Sehun memegang bahunya yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi korban tendangan kaki Jongin dan anehnya baru hari ini juga terasa.

Chanyeol mengangguk, dengan perlahan tangannya menggapai bahu Sehun.

"apa sakit sekali? " tanya Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk.

"nee hyung, keundae gwenchana.. aku baik-baik saja " Sehun mengembangkan senyuman manisnya.

"jinjaa? Kemari coba hyung periksa bahumu.. " Chanyeol menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendaratkan tubuhnya di belakang Sehun, satu tangan Chanyeol menarik leher baju Sehun, seketika warna biru lebam menghiasi area punggung Sehun dan menyapa indera penglihatan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya.

Mata Chanyeol terpaku pada bahu Sehun.

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol menatap lekat biru lebam di punggung Sehun, lebam itu terlihat membengkak. Chanyeol tau penyebab lebam ini

Tanpa Sehun beritahu juga Chanyeol tau siapa dalang dari lebam di bahu Sehun.

Pasti dia..

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus mengatakan Jongin apa? Chanyeol tidak tau, apa Jongin masih pantas di sebut sebagai manusia atau tidak?

Melihat perlakuannya kepada Sehun yang seenaknya, seolah Sehun binatang.

Chanyeol memijat pelan lebam di bahu Sehun membuat Sehun seketika meringis.

"maaf hun-ah, sakit sekali ya? " tanya Chanyeol, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"nee hyung shhss.. " Sehun memegangi bahunya.

"kenapa kau tidak melawan hun-ah? " tanya Chanyeol, Sehun hanya diam saja.

"eum kemari hyung pijat punggungmu " Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah, Chanyeol menyingkap ke atas baju Sehun sebelumnya Chanyeol meminta maaf, dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai memijat pelan punggung Sehun, ia juga beranjak ke dapur mengambil air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres lebam di bahu Sehun.

"sshss.. " ringis Sehun pelan, membuat Chanyeol khawatir dan menatap cemas dirinya.

"mianhae mianhaee hun-ah.. "

"ne gwenchana hyung.. " Sehun menjawab agar Chanyeol tidak khawatir.

"arraseo, mianhae ne jika sakit..? "

"nee hyung gwenchana.. " Chanyeol tersenyum mengangguk dan meneruskan memijat bahu Sehun yang hanya tersenyum menikmati usapan tangan Chanyeol di area punggungnya.

Dan entah mengapa Sehun malah membayangkan yang mengusap bahunya adalah Jongin.

Hufffh~~ Biarkanlah Sehun menghayalkan Jongin, Sehun pikir hayalannya tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Jongin.

Sehun tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya, di saat-saat seperti ini masih saja mengingat Jongin harusnya ia membenci Jongin apalagi Jongin sering menyakitinya.

Sehun segera membuka matanya ketika tangan Chanyeol meremas kecil pinggangnya. Tapi tidak berusaha untuk menghentikan Chanyeol, Sehun tau apa yang di inginkan Chanyeol.

Seharusnya ia menolak, yang di lakukan Chanyeol itu sebuah pelecehan seksual dan Sehun tau itu

tapi.. Sehun diam saja.

Sehun tanpa sadar melenguh, menikmati tangan Chanyeol yang meremas dadanya yang Sehun juga tidak tahu sejak kapan tangan Chanyeol berada di area itu.

Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya, ketika satu kecupan Chanyeol mendarat di bahunya. Mendengar lenguhan Sehun malah membuat Chanyeol semakin berani memeperdalam sentuhannya pada Sehun, Chanyeol mulai berani mengigit pelan bahu Sehun sebelum menghisap dan menimbulkan tanda kemerahan di bahu mulus Sehun.

Setelah puas mencumbui bahu Sehun ciuman Chanyeol berpindah di leher Sehun.

"eunghh~~ " satu lenguhan keluar dari bibir Sehun membuat Chanyeol semakin gencar mencumbui lehernya. Masih dengan posisi Chanyeol yang duduk di belakang Sehun

Pasrah.. Sehun membiarkan saja Chanyeol menjamah tubuhnya

Tidak berguna, tubuhnya juga sudah tidak ada harganya lagi.

Sehun diam saja ketika Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya, menindihnya serta melepas bajunya. Sehun memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya

Cumbuan Chanyeol di lehernya begitu memabukan. Sehun menyukainya

Hujan di luar sana semakin deras seiring intimnya permainan Chanyeol padanya.

Sehun tau apa yang ia dan Chanyeol lakukan adalah sebuah kesalahan dan merupakan dosa besar, tapi.. bagaimana dengan dua orang itu. Tanpa melihat, Sehun juga tau dua orang itu pernah melakukan hal yang sama, bahkan mungkin sudah berkali-kali.

Mengingat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang memang merupakan sepasang kekasih.

Kata penenang Chanyeol saat permainan inti membuat hati Sehun menghangat, namja yang bukan suaminya itu memperlakukannya dengan lembut di ranjang. Andai saja Jongin seperti itu..

**O**

**o**

**O**

Sehun duduk termenung di pinggir ranjang, terdengar beberapa kali ia menghela nafasnya.

Ia benar-benar merasa dirinya tidak ada harganya lagi. Setelah apa yang terjadi semalam, di kamar ia dan Jongin pula.

Hhhh~ tapi yasudahlah.. semua sudah terjadi

Sehun meletakan kopernya di samping ranjang, ia akan pulang ke rumah orang tuanya hari ini. Ia tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Jongin lagi.

Sehun beranjak mendekati cermin, tangan kanannya meraba kissmark di lehernya. Terdapat banyak bercak merah keunguan di sana.

Huffth..

Kembali Sehun menghela nafasnya.

Sehun bahkan masih malu bertemu dengan Chanyeol, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi. Saat pulang nanti Sehun akan meminta supir keluarganya saja untuk menjemputnya.

Tok Tok Tok..

Sehun masih sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya.

Cklekk

"sehunna "

DEG

DEG!

Tubuh Sehun seketika menegang, 'itu... chanyeol hyung'

"sehunna gwenchana..? " tanya Chanyeol memastikan karena Sehun hanya diam saja, Sehun dengan terpaksa menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"n-ne hyung g-gwenchana " Sehun tersenyum manis.

Sehun menjerit dalam hati, ketika Chanyeol mendekat ke arahnya. Batin Sehun menangis ketika Chanyeol berjongkok didepannya. 'hiks hiks eommaa.. '

Padahal Sehun tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi tapi apa boleh buat orang yang di hindari Sehun itu malah berjongkok di depannya.

"hyung akan kerumah bibi hyung, kerumah mertua mu.. yakin tidak ingin ikut dengan Hyung? " kedua tangan Chanyeol mengusap pipi Sehun.

Membuat langkah seseorang yang akan memasuki kamar terhenti, mata tajamnya memperhatikan yang dua orang itu lakukan.

Sedangkan Sehun ia seperti akan melompat ke jurang ketika Chanyeol mengelus pipinya. Tidak taukah Chanyeol, Sehun mati-matian menahan rasa gugupnya.

Astaga.. ia malu sekali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol apalagi kejadian Semalam terus berputar di kepala Sehun.

"a- eum itu aku aku m-menunggu jemputan s-shhupir appa shaja hyu-hyung.. " jawab Sehun tergagap, membuat Chanyeol tertawa lepas akan kegugupan Sehun di tambah lagi cadelnya yang membuat kalimat yang di ucapkannya terdengar aneh.

"yaish h-hyung jangan tertawa.. " bibir sehun maju dua senti, dan terlihat begitu lucu di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengecup kilat bibir Sehun, membuat Sehun seketika membatu.

'aigoo, eommaa... '

Orang di ujung sana mengernyitkan keningnya, apa yang di lakukan Chanyeol barusan?

Dadanya serasa sesak.. Sehun bahkan tidak menolak perlakuan Chanyeol?

Eh tapi tunggu dulu? Bukankah itu bagus?

Dengan begitu ia..

Ah kenapa ada perasannya yang seakan tidak rela namja itu pergi?

"baiklah, ah nde sehunna jika ada perlu telpon saja hyung hm? Hyung sudah memasukan nomor ponsel hyung ke ponsel mu " Sehun hanya terdiam pasrah, menanti apalagi selanjutnya yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol

"sehunna? Gwenchana? " Chanyeol mencoba memastikan Sehun baik-baik saja karena Sehun hanya terdiam saja dari tadi.

"ah? n-ne hyung? " jawab Sehun yang memang baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"kenapa diam saja? " tanya Chanyeol, Sehun menjilat bibirnya kebiasaanya ketika gugup, dan kebiasaaanya itu membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"ng.. a-aniya hyung ak- eumpph " bibir Chanyeol menempel di bibir Sehun, mata Sehun membulat seketika.

Tatapan seseorang di ujung sana semakin menajam melihat Sehun yang hanya diam saja, ingin rasanya ia menghajar Sehun yang malah menikmati ciuman Chanyeol terbukti dengan kedua kelopak mata Sehun yang dengan perlahan memejam.

"cih! Dasar pelacur!" tangannya terkepal kuat.

Jongin menatap jijik Sehun yang berada di bawah Chanyeol sekarang, darahnya serasa mendididih ketika mendengar lenguhan Sehun.

Melihat tubuh Sehun di gerayangi habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol , Sehun bahkan tidak menolak sentuhan Chanyeol?

Jongin berjanji akan membunuh Sehun setelah ini, hatinya serasa di hujam seribu belati ketika Chanyeol melepas baju Sehun.

Dan lagi Sehun tidak mengingat posisinya sebagai seorang isteri.

Ia benar-benar akan membunuh Sehun setelah ini.

Drrrrrrrttt Drrrrrrtt Drrrrrrrtt

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya yang akan menarik celana Sehun. suasana mendadak canggung

Chanyeol segera beranjak dari tubuh Sehun yang terlihat ingin bangkit, Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang. Menatap Sehun yang mengangkat telponnya

Sehun menutup telponnya dan menatap ragu Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya, Sehun tersenyum canggung.

"h-hyung aku akan di jemput sebentar lagi.. "

"o-oh? Nee arra sehunnie hyung pergi sekarang jaga dirimu hm? " Sehun mengangguk pelan, jantung Sehun masih berdebar mengingat panggilan Chanyeol padanya tadi. 'sehunnie ? '

**Sehun POV**

"hyung harap kita bertemu lagi.. hyung akan sangat merindukanmu " ujar Chanyeol hyung.

Aku serasa ingin melompat dari jendela sekarang, ya tuhan aku malu. Dan apa maksudnya merindukanku? Dia merindukan tubuhku atau aku?

Hhh~ dan kenapa dia lama sekali pergi? Aku tidak mau bertatap muka dengan dia aku malu sekali.

Apalagi kejadian semalam hampir terulang kembali, aigoo..

Dan harapannya itu ingin bertemu lagi denganku semoga tidak terkabul, aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya "hiks.."

Aku hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol hyung dan menjawab seadanya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"ne hyuung.. "

Setelahnya Chanyeol hyung berdiri.

Huuffth.. aku tersenyum senang dalam hati, sebentar lagi dia akan pergi.

Yeay!

Greeb

Eh?

Omooo apalagi sekarang.. kenapa Chanyeol hyung lama sekali pergi? Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Chanyeol hyung memelukku erat, tapi aku tidak membalas pelukannya aku hanya diam. dan tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegub, kali ini berbeda

Entahlah.. perasaanku tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak, seperti akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

Apa mungkin Jongin?

Tapi apa salahku?

Chanyeol hyung melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup dahiku

Aigooo.. eomma tolong hunnie kenapa namja ini tidak pergi-pergi juga hhh~

"saranghae sehunnie "

Apa?

Aku menatap Chanyeol hyung, aku tidak salah dengar kan? Chanyeol hyung mencintaiku?

Jika iya..

Aku tidak bisa, aku tidak mencintai Chanyeol hyung aku menganggapnya sebagai hyungku saja..

Yang aku cintai itu Jongin, hanya Kim Jongin seorang meskipun dia sering memukulku tapi aku tetap mencintainya.

Mengenai hal yang terjadi semalam, aku membiarkan Chanyeol hyung menyentuhku karena aku tidak enak hati menolak dan juga aku takut setelah menolaknya dia akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, aku takut petir.

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol hyung pergi, aku hanya tersenyum tipis ke arah Chanyeol hyung yang mengucapkan 'anyeong '

DEG!

Ada apa ini? Aku merasa seperti tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol hyung lagi.

**END Sehun POV**

Rasa mual seketika mendera Sehun, Sehun segera berlari kekamar mandi saat merasa isi perutnya akan keluar.

"Hoekk.. Hoekk! Hoeek.. "

Sehun menyalakan air kran untuk membersihkan muntahannya di westafel, Setelahnya Sehun keluar kamar mandi. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menjadi lemas. Mungkin karena ia baru saja memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti ketika melihat Jongin lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya berdiri menatap lekat keluar jendela dengan sorot mata.. apa itu? Sehun tidak tau pemandangan apa yang membuat Jongin menatap seperti itu

orang itu akhirnya pulang juga?

Melihat seragam yang di kenakan Jongin, dirinya baru ingat statusnya sebagai pelajar hah.. sudah berapa hari ia tidak masuk sekolah.

Tapi masa bodoh, Sehun tidak peduli ia akan pindah ke sekolah lain. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan namja itu lagi.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, ketika Jongin menatap ke arahnya.

Mata tajam Jongin menatap tajam bercak merah di leher Sehun

Tanda kemerahan di leher Sehun terlihat jelas di mata Jongin Ketika Sehun mendekat ke arahnya dan mengambil koper yang sempat menimbulkan pertanyaan di benak Jongin.

'Ternyata koper Sehun.. apa yang mau anak itu lakukan?' batin Jongin.

Dan tanda kemerahan yang hampir memenuhi leher Sehun membuat darah Jongin berdesir hebat.

Jongin sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia benar-benar akan membunuh Sehun sekarang

"DASAR NAMJA MURAHAN!" teriak Jongin membuat Sehun tersentak kaget jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar mendengar pekikan Jongin.

Dan lagi kata-kata Jongin padanya, membuat hati Sehun berdenyut.

Cairan bening lolos menembus pertahanan Sehun. kenapa namja itu?

Apa tujuannnya pulang hanya untuk menyakitinya saja?

Kali ini apa Sehun akan mendapat tindakan kekerasan lagi?

Sehun menghapus airmatanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar, tindakan Sehun yang akan pulang dan meminta bercerai dengan Jongin adalah tindakan yang benar.

"mau kemana kau? " tanya Jongin kepada Sehun yang akan membawa keluar kopernya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

"HEII! " Jongin memekik seketika membuat langkah Sehun terhenti dan berbalik ke arah Jongin.

"kemari " perintah Jongin yang menatap tajam leher Sehun, jantung Sehun berdegub kencang ketika melihat arah pandang Jongin mengarah ke lehernya.

Astaga..

Sehun dengan segera memegang lehernya, eh tunggu dulu.. apa hak Jongin memarahinya, Jongin bahkan tidak mencintainya sama sekali dan lagi Jongin tidak menganggapnya sebagai isterinya. Lagipula Sehun akan meminta bercerai dari Jongin

"kemarii! " pekik Jongin, Sehun tersentak ia menatap takut Jongin. sebenarnya ia ingin melawan Jongin tapi ia takut.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun menurut juga.

Jongin menarik Sehun mendekat lalu melihat bercak kemerahan di leher Sehun, seraya tangannya menekan-nekan tanda kemerahan tersebut membuat Sehun meringis.

"apa ini? " Jongin menarik leher baju Sehun, melihat tanda yang sama juga tercipta di bahu Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja, Jongin menyingkap ke atas baju Sehun melihat area dada Sehun yang juga terdapat tanda yang sama.

"siapa " tanya Jongin datar namun dengan tatapan menusuk, Jongin mengangkat dagu Sehun agar menatapnya.

Airmata Sehun jatuh membasahi pipinya dan mengaliri tangan Jongin yang memegang dagunya.

Sehun hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"JAWABB SEHUN! " teriak Jongin menggelegar.

"a-aku ingin hiks.. pulang hyung.. " ucap Sehun terisak.

"Aku menyuruhmu menjawab! Bukan menangiss!" bentak Jongin kesekian kalinya, Sehun masih tetap terisak membuat Jongin jengkel.

"DIAM!" Jongin menampar muka Sehun membuat Sehun terduduk, darah seketika mengalir dari hidung Sehun, sudut bibir Sehun pecah terkena tamparan Jongin.

isakan Sehun makin kencang.

BUGGH!

Jongin menendang Sehun.

"KU BILANG DIAM! YA DIAM! " teriak Jongin di depan Sehun yang memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa perih setelah mendapat tendangan dari Jongin.

"siapa yang menyetubuhimu? " tanya Jongin, Sehun menutup matanya menahan rasa perih di perutnya. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan Jongin, jika memang benar Jongin tidak mencintainya kenapa Jongin marah dan bertanya siapa yang menyetubuhinya..

Sehun mencengkeram perutnya, Isakan masih meluncur di bibir Sehun. tidak mendapat jawaban dari Sehun Jongin menjambak rambut Sehun.

"a-akuu mau pulang hiks.. hyung "

"tidak BISAKAH KAU DIAM!" kembali suara pekikan Jongin menggema di sudut ruangan bahkan menggema di telinga Sehun yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"aaku berjanji t-tidak akan mengganggu hidup hyung lagi.. "

"a-aku akan meminta aappa menceraikan kita.. "

Mata Sehun dengan perlahan tertutup.

**O**

**o**

**O**

BUGGGH!

Tuan Kim meninju Jongin, membuat Jongin terhempas di lantai.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUN! HAH!? " Jongin mengusap darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Lalu berdiri lagi.

"KENAPA TANGAN SEHUN BISA PATAH SEPERTI ITU JONGINN!? "

"aku menginjak tangan Sehun, aku tidak tau bis-"

BUGGGH!

Jongin kembali terhempas ketika tinjuan tuan Kim mengenai rahangnya.

"ANAK KURANGAJAR! " maki Tuan Kim, namun isteri dari tuan Kim eomma Jongin menghalangi suaminya ketika akan melayangkan pukulannya lagi.

"SEHUN HAMPIR KEGUGURAN GARA-GARA ULAHMU JONGIN! KAU APAKAN SEHUN! "

Jongin terhenyak mendengar kata-kata appanya barusan.

Sehun hampir keguguran?

Apa maksudnya?

"yeobo sudahlah, kau memukul jongin sampai mati juga semua sudah terjadi" eomma Jongin berujar menatap sekilas ke arah anaknya itu.

"tapi yeobo dia yang menyebabkan semua ini dia harus diberi pelajaran, anak macam apa dia! Dan apa yang harus kita katakan pada keluarga Oh nanti?" ucap Tuan Kim menatap frustasi isterinya yang hanya diam saja menatap penuh kecewa Jongin.

Ia tidak menyangka anaknya tega melakukan hal sekeji itu pada Sehun, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengajarkan perihal tindak kekerasan pada Jongin.

"ne yeobo aku tau, sudahlah lebih baik kita mendoakan Sehun dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya agar selamat"

Jongin masih membatu di tempatnya.

'lebih baik kita mendoakan Sehun dan bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan Sehun agar selamat'?

nafas Sehun seketika tercekat

Jadi.. Sehun hamil?

benarkah?

Apa yang sudah ia lakukan..

Jongin beranjak mendekati eommanya.

"eomma.. sehun- "

PLAKK

**O**

**o**

**O**

BUGH!

Jongin terjengkal kebelakang setelah mendapat pukulan telak dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya diam ia tidak berani membantu Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap sedih pipi Jongin yang terlihat babak belur, padahal baru saja ia mengobati bekas pukulan di pipi Jongin tadi.

"BAJINGAN KAU KAI!"

"JIKA MEMANG KAU TIDAK MENCINTAI SEHUN! KAU BILANG PADA ORANG TUAMU! BUKAN MALAH INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA NAMJA MACAM APA KAU!"

Jongin hanya diam, Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah baju Jongin sebelum kembali melayangkan tinjunya.

"ini untuk sehun dan bayinya "

BUGH!

Kepalan tangan Chanyeol menghantam perut Jongin yang hanya meringis memegangi perutnya. Tidak ada perlawanan dari karena Jongin tau ia yang salah di sini.

"semoga kau mendapat balasan yang setimpal cihh!"

"kau berbahagialah dengan kekasihmu itu" tatapan mata Chanyeol mengarah pada Kyungsoo yang menangis terisak.

"kau bebas sekarang tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi! aku akan menikahi sehun nanti tidak akan aku biarkan sehun menderita, KAU! siap-siaplah menanda tangani surat cerai dari sehun setelahnya kau bebas aku akan membawa Sehun bersamaku " ucap Chanyeol penuh tekanan, Jongin yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan segera bangkit dari posisinya dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatap lirih dirinya.

Memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang akan membawa Sehun.

Tidak akan ia biarkan.

Ia sadar tindak kekerasannya yang dilakukannya pada Sehun karena kemunafikan dalam dirinya , ia tidak mau mengakui perasaannya.

Entah baru sadar atau apa, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia menyayangi Sehun

Seperti ia menyayangi Kyungsoo?

**O**

**o**

**O**

Jongin memasuki ruang rawat Sehun, kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah ranjang Sehun.

Menatap tubuh tak berdaya Sehun yang terbaring lemah di ranjang, masker oksigen menuntun jalan napas Sehun agar tetap stabil pasca operasi yang di jalani Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu.

Menatap penuh penyesalan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada tubuh lemah itu.

Tangan kiri Sehun patah akibat peninjakan yang di lakukannya, ia tidak tau jika akibatnya akan sefatal ini.

Ia bahkan hampir membunuh anaknya sendiri. "BAJINGAN KAU KAI!" kata-kata Chanyeol terngiang di telinga Jongin.

Chanyeol benar, ia memang seorang bajingan.

Sehun tidak pernah melawan jika ia pukul, hanya isak tangis kesakitan yang terdengar dari Sehun.

Bahkan saat mendengar isakan Sehun pun dirinya masih membentak Sehun untuk diam, kedua kakinya bahkan ikut andil.

Jongin meraih tangan kanan Sehun lalu mencium punggung tangan Sehun.

Terasa dingin dan terlihat putih pucat.

"maafkan aku.. " cairan bening yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata Jongin membasahi punggung tangan Sehun, samar-samar terdengar isakan dari Jongin di iringi dengan beberapa kali kata maaf.

Jam menunjukan pukul 4.45 ,sejak kedatangan Jongin 2 jam yang lalu ia masih setia menjaga Sehun tak henti-hentinya ia menciumi punggung tangan Sehun.

Kedua matanya tidak menunjukan kantuk sama sekali.

Tanpa di jaga olehnya pun Sehun sudah ada yang menjaga, eommanya bahkan eomma Sehun ada untuk menjaga Sehun di ruang rawat itu. Eomma Sehun masih menatap penuh kecewa Jongin, dia tidak menyangka anaknya malah mendapat naas hidup bersama namja brengsek di depannya itu

Sedangkan eomma Jongin hanya menghela nafasnya berat, tatapan sahabatnya pada anaknya itu ia tau..

Ibu mana yang tidak marah jika anaknya di perlakukan tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti itu, jika ia menjadi ibu Sehun dia tentu akan menampar Jongin habis-habisan

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat, eomma Sehun tidak tau apa Jongin benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatannya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Jari tangan Sehun bergerak kecil di genggaman tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

Perlahan kedua mata Sehun terbuka, senyuman terkembang di sudut bibir Jongin.

"sehunna.. " gumam Jongin pelan.

Alis Jongin tertaut melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang hanya menatap kosong sudut ruang rawat tersebut.

"sehunna..? " panggil Jongin lagi, tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun tatapan matanya tetap pada saat ia pertama kali membuka matanya.

Eomma Sehun beserta eomma Jongin segera menghampiri ranjang Sehun, ketika melihat ada yang janggal pada Sehun. eomma Sehun mengusap lembut surai puteranya dan memanggil nama Sehun lembut

Namun sama, tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun melainkan tatapan kosongnya pada sudut ruangan tersebut.

Eomma Sehun menangis pada saat itu juga melihat puteranya yang hanya diam membisu. Ia bahkan mengecup berkali-kali dahi Sehun

eomma Jongin melakukan hal yang sama, mencoba memanggil nama Sehun bahkan beberapa kali reaksi Sehun tetap sama diam membisu.

Jongin mencium berkali-kali punggung tangan Sehun, mengusap helaian rambut Jongin sembari mengucapkan kata maaf. Reaksi Sehun sama tetap diam dan membisu..

"sehunna mianhaeyo.. " airmata yang bergumul di kelopak mata Jongin mengalir dan jatuh di punggung tangan Sehun.

To be cont~

Annyeong im back again :)

For my family KaiHun Shipper

Ah semoga suka sama cerita membosankan ini.

Dan buat salah satu KaiHun Shipp' yang minta Point of view

dari chara

kkk~ udah di kasih tuh tapi cuman dikit aja

Mianhae, di alur story ini aku menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tahu

Jadi siapa aja akan main di setiap alur ceritanya.

(membingungkan ya?) akan aku perbaiki lagi gomawo #bow

Big Thanks To :

bbuingbbuingaegyo|Happybacon|Glux99

baekhyunaa|askasufa|Jisung Hwang

rainrhainyrianarhianie|Oh Dhan Mi|padmayamashita

teleportbabies|PandaPandaTaoRis|miszshantyo5

byuncrackers|ansfifa|AnjarW|UNTAKUTUBUTARA4

SehunBubleTea1294|WeAreOneAngle2

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu|Mir-acleKim|YoungChanBiased

Utsukush02ii|fuyu no sakura|Meilani Chan

nhaonk|asdindas|KyusungKrishun|HaeSan|xxx

|BaixianGurl|PandaMYP

#deepbow


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T GO

Pairing :** KaiHun and EXO member**

Rate : **M**

Genre : **romance, hurt comfort**

Dedicated : **That want read this **

Warning :** Crack Couple, Boys Love, yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

**Dont like this story IDC**

**.**

**.**

PLAKK PLAKK

"SEMUA GARA-GARA KAUUU! KAU YANG MEMBUAT ANAKKU SEPERTI INI!" terisak sembari teriak histeris ibu Sehun beberapa kali melayangkan pukulannya pada Jongin.

"KAU BAJINGAN BRENGSEKKK.. KAU PERGiiiiii!"

Jongin menatap sekilas eommanya yang hanya diam saja, tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sekedar untuk membelanya.

"pergiii kau dari sini!" teriak eoma Sehun di selingi isakannya, tatapan tajam eomma Sehun seakan ingin membunuh Jongin.

Tidak mau memperburuk keadaan, Jongin segera pergi sesuai permintaan eomma Sehun.

Menatap tubuh lemah yang terbaring di ranjang sana sekilas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruang rawat Sehun.

Saat keluar dari kamar rawat Sehun, Jongin berpapasan dengan appanya beserta Chanyeol yang membawa sebuket bunga yang Jongin tau pasti untuk Sehun.

Tuan Kim dan Chanyeol menatap sekilas ke arahnya, lalu melanjutkan lagi langkahnya.

Jongin hanya diam saja, bagus semua keluarganya membencinya sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas berat.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Kedua kaki Jongin melangkah menuju kamar tempat ia dan Sehun tidur, memperhatikan keadaan kamar itu. Di ujung ranjang sana masih ada koper Sehun

Koper yang beberapa jam yang lalu sempat di bawa Sehun yang mengatakan ingin pulang, Jongin membuang nafasnya berat.

Ia tau Sehun sudah tidak sanggup bersamanya, tidak sanggup dengan perlakuan kasarnya.

Menarik nafasnya sekali sembari menutup matanya, lalu membuang nafasnya bersamaan dengan terbukanya kelopak matanya.

Jongin maju selangkah mendekati ranjang, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sana.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Jongin, dapat di hitung ia tidur di ranjang ini.

Ia akan tidur di ranjang ini ketika ia meniduri Sehun saja, selanjutnya ia tidur di kamar sebelah menghindari Sehun yang menurutnya mencari perhatiannya ketika tengah malam Sehun akan memeluknya.

Dan Jongin tidak suka dipeluk Sehun pada waktu itu.

Jongin memremas rambutnya kasar, betapa jahat dirinya pada Sehun

'Tuhan..'

Betapa Jongin menyesal menyia-nyiakan Sehun menyia-nyiakan isterinya sendiri

"maafkan aku sehun.. " gumam Jongin setengah berbisik.

**O**

**o**

**O**

"sehun.. " gumam Jongin pelan, menatap Sehun dari kaca luar.

Ekspresi Sehun masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, masih diam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Di dalam sana terlihat eomma Sehun dan eommanya yang mengajak bicara Sehun hanya sekedar untuk mendapat respon dari Sehun.

Seperti boneka, Sehun hanya diam saja

Dari luar Jongin dapat melihat eomma Sehun menangis, melihat keadaan anaknya yang seperti mayat hidup dan semua

Di sebabbkan oleh dirinya.

"maaf.. " gumam Jongin lagi.

Ingin sekali dirinya masuk kedalam ruangan itu, memeluk tubuh lemah Sehun, menggenggam lengan dan mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

Tapi, eomma Sehun tidak akan mau menerima kehadirannya di sana.

Tentu saja setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Sehun.

Setelahnya Jongin pergi, melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan gedung rumah sakit, Lalu memasuki mobillnya

Bersamaan dengan masuknya Kyungsoo ke dalam gedung rumah sakit yang membuat Jongin menatap heran Kyungsoo dan menimbulkan berbagai bertanyaan di dalam kepala Jongin untuk beberapa menit.

Setelahnya Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya, bukan waktunya memikirkan Kyungsoo.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Drrrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrt

Jongin melihat layar ponselnya yang memberitahukan satu pesan masuk dari Kyungsoo.

yang mengajak dirinya untuk bertemu.

Menghela nafas bosan.

Jongin meletakan lagi ponselnya, kembali pada posisi tangannya yang menumpu dagunya.

Memikirkan cara agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun, betapa ia merindukan Sehun..

Seperti orang bodoh selama dua hari ini hanya bisa menatap Sehun dari luar.

Ia baru merasakan detakan itu sekarang.

Ia baru merasakan perasaan itu sekarang, perasaan aneh ketika dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Sehun.

Mengingat perlakuan kasarnya pada Sehun, sungguh Jongin menyesal

Jika bisa, ia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri.

Kenapa dirinya begitu biadab dan berlaku kejam pada Sehun?

ARGH!

"maaf.. sehun " kedua tangan Jongin meremas kasar surai hitamnya.

Ia begitu merindukan Sehun, isterinya..

Ia ingin tau keadaan Sehun sekarang, tapi.. Eomma Sehun sudah terlanjur marah

dan kecewa padanya.

Dan dirinya tidak akan di ijinkan bertemu dengan Sehun, tentu saja

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang rawat Sehun, untuk menjenguk Sehun tentu saja.

Ia ingin mengetahui keadaan namja cantik itu, namja yang beberapa bulan lalu menjadi

isteri sahnya?

Seakan menjadi rutinitas Jongin untuk menjenguk Sehun setelah pulang sekolah dan hari ini keempat harinya Jongin menjenguk Sehun.

Meskipun hanya melihat keadaan Sehun dari luar Jongin sudah beryukur setidaknya ia tau seperti apa keadaan Sehun di tambah lagi Sehun yang terlihat baik-baik saja di luar sana

ia bahkan mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

kekasihnya?

Mendengar kabar Sehun yang tengah hamil beberapa hari yang lalu, yang ada di pikiran Jongin hanya Sehun saja dan janin yang ada di dalam kandungan Sehun.

ia menyayangi Sehun ia mencintai Sehun.

Namja itu betapa ia menyesal atas perbuatannya pada Sehun, jika waktu bisa di putar kembali Jongin ingin memperbaiki semua kesalahannya pada Sehun.

Tidak akan dirinya menyakiti Sehun

Ia sungguh menyesal.

Ia hanya berharap Sehun bisa memaafkannya dan memberikannya kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Ia tidak akan menyakiti Sehun lagi, ia berjanji akan mencintai Sehun ia berjanji akan menyayangi dan membahagiakan Sehun.

Tapi, apa mau Sehun memberikannya kesempatan lagi?

Mengingat perlakuan kasarnya pada Sehun

Jongin menatap Sehun dari kaca luar, di sana terlihat wajah damai Sehun yang tengah tertidur Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Di dalam sana tidak ada siapa-siapa, eomma Sehun tidak ada di sana

Membuat sebelah alis Jongin tertaut, biasanya eomma Sehun hampir 24 jam berada di sana?

biasanya juga eomma Jongin berada di sana?

Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat Jongin tersenyum senang, kesempatan bagus untuknya menemui Sehun.

Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu Jongin segera memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang rawat Sehun

Dengan perlahan Jongin membuka pintu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruang rawat tersebut.

Sudut bibir Jongin terangkat mengulas sebuah senyuman untuk tubuh lemah yang terbaring di sana.

Jongin duduk di sisi kanan Sehun, tangan kanan Jongin tergerak menggenggam tangan Sehun lalu mengecupnya.

Betapa ia merindukan Sehun..

"annyeong sehun-ah.. apa kabar " ucap Jongin pelan, mengecup punggung tangan Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kedua kelopak mata Sehun seketika terbuka, membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut dan tatapan yang terpancar dari kedua mata itu tetap seperti biasanya

Hanya tatapan Kosong.

Senyuman tipis masih terkembang di bibir Jongin.

Tangan Jongin terangkat mengusap helaian rambut Sehun.

Cukup lama, tangan Jongin berpindah mengusap lebam di pipi Sehun.

Mata Jongin menatap lirih kearah usapan tangannya, luka yang ditimbulkannya itu bahkan masih terukir dengan jelas di pipi Sehun.

"aku bodoh sehun-ah " Jongin berujar sambil mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

"tidak seharusnya aku bertidak kasar padamu tidak seharusnya aku menyakitimu.. aku akui aku salah sehun-ah " tatapan Sehun masih lurus kedepan.

"aku memang bodoh dan aku memang seorang brengsekk seperti yang dikatakan eommamu.. "

"maafkan aku.. " Jongin mengecup lama punggung tangan Sehun.

"kesalahanku padamu begitu besar sehun-ah kesalahan ku melampaui batas aku.. menyesal, aku tau aku tidak pantas mendapatkan maaf darimu.. "

Setitik cairan bening menuruni kelopak mata Jongin, menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sehun.

"tapi bolehkah.. aku meminta satu kesempatan lagi untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku padamu

Heuh.. " airmata Jongin jatuh tepat di punggung tangan Sehun.

Tangan Jongin mengusap lembut perut Sehun.

"aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku padanya, aku juga menyakitinya.. dan semua gara-gara kebodohanku maafkan aku sehun-ah.. maafkan appa aegya.. " Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun lama

Tak berapa lama Jongin mengecup perut Sehun.

Cairan bening mengalir lewat sudut mata Sehun, Jongin yang melihatnya segera menghapus airmata Sehun.

"c-chagiya.. maafkan aku.. " untuk pertama kalinya Jongin memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan yang selama ini di tunggu Sehun.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat Jongin

Entah kenapa ,mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Jongin tadi barusan membuat hati Sehun hancur.

Airmata yang sedari tadi mengaliri kelopak mata Sehun bertambah deras.

Emosi mulai menjalari tubuh Sehun, merasa di permainkan oleh takdir cintanya

Tangan Sehun meremas tangan Jongin, beberapa anggota tubuh Sehun bergerak seolah memberontak selanjutnya di susul tangisan pecah Sehun.

Terdengar pilu, membuat Jongin merasa bersalah dan begitu menyesali perbuatannya.

Jongin menahan tangan kiri Sehun yang di gips, lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun dan membisikan beberapa kali kata maaf di telinga Sehun.

"maafkan aku.. "

Tangan kanan Sehun memukul-mukul bahu Jongin sembari menangis sesenggukan menyalurkan kekesalan, kekecewaan dan kesakitannya lewat pukulan tersebut , Jongin yang mengerti hanya diam dan semakin mempererat pelukannya, mengecup sisi wajah Sehun berkali-kali

"maafkan aku.. "

**O**

**o**

**O**

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dari Sehun yang terlihat mulai tenang, hanya isakan yang terdengar dari bibir Sehun.

Menatap Sehun yang masih terisak, kedua tangannya mengusap airmata Sehun kemudian mengecup dahi Sehun dan menyusul bibir Sehun.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Jongin mengecup lagi bibir Sehun.

"maafkan aku.. aku menyesal sehunna, kesalahanku padamu begitu besar wajar jika aku tidak mendapatkan maaf darimu apalagi darinya.. "

Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun seraya tangannya mengelus perut Sehun setelahnya mengecup lagi perut Sehun

"jangan diamkan aku sehunna.. aku tau kau benci padaku tapi ku mohon jangan diam seperti ini "

Masih diam, tidak ada respon dari Sehun.

Jongin hanya tersenyum maklum, ia salah meminta Sehun untuk tidak mendiamkannya.

Jongin menyadari keegoisannya sekarang, tentu saja Sehun akan mendiamkannya dan membencinnya setelah apa yang telah lakukan pada Sehun.

Ck!

"aku tau kau membenciku tapi berbicaralah chagiya.. walaupun sedikit saja, jika tidak mau berbicara padaku aku mengerti tapi berbicaralah pada orangtua kita untuk menunjukan keadaanmu baik-baik saja.. "

Jongin dengan segera memeluk Sehun yang mulai menangis terisak, berulang kali Jongin mengucapkan kata maafnya.

Sehun tidak lagi memberontak dalam pelukannya, hanya isakan yang mengalun dari bibirnya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun.

Pandangan mata Jongin tertuju pada makanan yang tertera di atas meja, mangkuk bubur yang memang di bawakan untuk Sehun.

Jongin mengalihkan lagi tatapannya pada Sehun.

"chagiya.. kau belum makan?" tanya Jongin, tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

Jongin memaklumi Sehun yang tidak menjawabnya, ia mengecup punggung tangan Sehun.

"makanlah sehunna.. demi anak kita, kasian dia, dia membutuhkan asupan makanan darimu.. kumohon makan ya?"

Jongin menaikan posisi kepala ranjang Sehun, lalu merapikan selimut Sehun.

"makan ya? " Jongin mengambil satu sendok bubur untuk menyuapi Sehun yang mulai bergerak resah.

"eommaa.. " gumam Sehun terisak, setelah setengah jam Jongin seperti orang bodoh berbicara sendiri dan menjawab sendiri pula, akhirnya Sehun berbicara juga meskipun hanya sebuah gumaman yang lebih di dominasi oleh isakan.

Dan secara tidak langsung Sehun memberitahukan keadaannya yang baik-baik saja.

perasan senang, lega dan bahagia seketika menyelimuti Jongin.

Jongin menahan pergerakan Sehun yang akan memunggunginya,

Jongin khawatir Sehun akan menindih tangan kirinya yang masih di gips

"sehunna .. "

"..." hanya isakan kecil yang terdengar dari Sehun.

Jongin meletakan kembali mangkuk bubur Sehun di meja, beranjak memeluk Sehun sekaligus menahan pergerakan Sehun

Jongin mengusap airmata Sehun sembari menatap jam di tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 19.45 ,waktunya pulang ia khawatir orang tua Sehun akan segera kembali.

Jongin memastikan keadaan Sehun lagi, terlihat Sehun hanya diam saja tidak memberontak seperti tadi.

"aku rasa aku harus pulang, aku takut eomma mu akan marah lagi ketika melihat aku ada disini dan aku juga harus mengganti seragamku, kau tau sulit sekali mencari kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu " Sehun hanya diam mendengar kalimat sok akrab yang di lontarkan Jongin padanya, kedua kelopak matanya memejam ketika bibir Jongin mendarat di dahinya.

"aku pulang dulu.. jika orang tuamu tidak ada di sini aku akan datang menjengukmu lagi.." Jongin mengecup lagi bibir Sehun.

"annyeong " ucap Jongin pamit, ia mengecup sekali punggung tangan Sehun lalu meletakan tangan Sehun di samping tubuh Sehun, Jongin juga merapikan selimut di tubuh Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar lalu berbalik bermaksud ingin menuju pintu keluar.

Ketika berbalik Jongin terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapati orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di depan pintu.

"e-eomma " ucap Jongin, eomma Jongin diam saja dan berjalan melewatinya bersama eomma Sehun yang hanya menatap sekilas dirinya.

Jongin menatap lagi ke arah appanya dan menatap ragu-ragu appa Sehun, dua kepala keluarga itu juga berlaku sama.

Setelahnya muncul Chanyeol, dengan membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya dan tentu Jongin tau untuk siapa itu.

Chanyeol melewati Jongin dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sehun, membuat Jongin panas.

Sepupunya itu rupanya serius dengan ucapannya, dan Jongin harus waspada

Tapi waspada akan apa?

Malah dirinyalah yang harus diwaspadai orangtua Sehun.

Takut-takut jika dirinya kembali menyakiti Sehun lagi

Jongin mengulas senyuman ke arah Sehun yang menatap kearahnya, lalu melangkah keluar kamar rawat Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun masih menatap pintu kamar rawatnya, dengan airmata yang masih setia mengaliri kelopak matanya.

Menatap kepergian Jongin, namja itu..

Isakan demi isakan meluncur di bibir Sehun membuat orang di sekitarnya menjadi panik, hingga tangisan Sehun akhirnya pecah lagi.

Menangis sesenggukan, tubuhnya bergerak memberontak.

"sehunnie ssshss... chagi ini eomma "

"sshss sehunnie gwenchana.. "

"sehunnie shhs hey ini appa/ini eommonim.. "

Berbagai kalimat terdengar mencoba menenangkan Sehun, hingga beberapa menit kemudian Sehun terlihat tenang setelah Chanyeol memeluknya.

"sshss.. uljhima sehunnie ini hyung " tangan Chanyeol mengelus bahu Sehun yang masih terisak.

Di luar sana Jongin menatap tajam punggung Chanyeol yang menurut Jongin sok perhatian dan sok peduli.

Ingatan Jongin berputar ketika Chanyeol menghajarnya 3 hari yang lalu, di situ Chanyeol mengatakan akan menikahi Sehun dan membawa pergi Sehun kan?

Kedua bola mata Jongin menatap ke dalam ruang rawat Sehun, Chanyeol serius dengan ucapannya.

Dan perlakuan Chanyeol di dalam itu, mulai mencoba merebut perhatian orang tua Sehun

dan Sehun sendiri tentu saja.

Jongin segera beranjak dan segera keluar rumah sakit menuju mobilnya.

BLAMM

Menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, tangan kanannya meraih androidnya yang tergeletak di atas dasboard.

KRAKKK!

Meninju tepat di layar androidnya hingga hancur, tangan kanan Jongin seketika mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRRHH!" teriak Jongin menggema di mobil mewah miliknya, tangan kanannya melayangkan tinju pada dasbord mobilnya.

Punggung tangann Jongin serasa berdenyut dan menimbulkan rasa sakit perih yang luar biasa.

"SIALAN!" umpatnya entah pada siapa.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, jika nanti Chanyeol benar-benar menikahi Sehun ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali membunuh Chanyeol

dan akan menambah kebencian orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya?

Jongin meremas rambutnya frustasi, ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kedua orang tua Sehun merestui hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol.

Memikirkannya membuat Jongin gila.

"jonginie.. " Jongin menoleh sekilas ke arah Kyungsoo lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya.

Pikiran Jongin semakin kacau akan kehadiran Kyungsoo, bisakah namja itu jangan menemuinya dulu?

Kyungsoo mengambil posisi di samping Jongin yang menduduki sisi depan mobil mewahnya, mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kaku Jongin yang hanya diam saja.

Tidak seperti biasanya, ketika bertemu dengannya Jongin akan memeluknya lalu menciumnya

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin ragu.

"kemarin aku datang menjenguk sehun " Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang menatap aneh Jongin, kyungsoo heran saja ketika menyebut nama Sehun Jongin baru mau menoleh ke arahnya

"sehun terlihat tidak baik-baik saja jonginnie dan.. dan b-benarkah sehun h-hamil? " manik mata Kyungsoo menatap lekat Jongin.

"ne " jawab Jongin singkat padat jelas dan seadanya, Kyungsoo menatap heran Jongin yang terkesan dingin menjawab perkatannya.

"o-ohh.. " gumam Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo berharap anak yang ada di dalam kandungan Sehun bukan anak Jongin.

Di dalam hatinya Kyungsoo percaya Jongin hanya mencintainya, Jongin yang mengatakan padanya bahwa hanya ia yang Jongin cintai dan lagi kata-kata Jongin yang mengatakan ia membenci dan muak pada Sehun

Jadi tidak mungkin Jongin menyentuh Sehun, Kyungsoo yakin.

"maaf kyungsoo.. " ucap Jongin pelan seraya menatap Kyungsoo yang megernyit heran akan panggilan Jongin padanya

'kyungsoo'?

Biasanya Jongin akan memanggilnya 'Kyungie'

Ditambah lagi permintaan maaf Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dan tentu saja was-was, perasaannya tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak enak

Apa-apaan Jongin?

"m-maaf untuk apa jonginnie? " tanya Kyungsoo gugup, Jongin menarik nafasnya pelan lalu mengusah nafasnya ia kemudian menatap Kyungsoo.

"hubungan kita sampai di sini saja kyungsoo, aku sudah menikah dan aku mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk menjaga sehun dan.. anakku mianhae " Jongin mengalihkan tatapanya ke arah lain, ia tidak mau melihat tatapan kekecewaan dari Kyungsoo.

Menangis dan terisak..

Jongin menatap tak tega Kyungsoo, ingin sekali Jongin merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo tapi..

Ia sudah berjanji akan mencintai Sehun menyayangi Sehun, menjaga Sehun dan merengkuh tubuh Sehun saja

Ya.. hanya pada Sehun.

"k-kenapa jonginn? " ucap Kyungsoo terisak, Jongin hanya diam saja.

"k-kau bilang hanya mencintaiku.. kau bilang akan selalu ada di sisiku.. kau bilang hiks- " bahu Kyungsoo bergetar menahan tangisnya, Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

"kau bilang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku.. kau bilang akan meninggalkan sehun dan akan menikahi aku.. tapi kenapa jongin kenapa kau malah mengingkari kata-katamu..? w-wae? " Kyungsoo menyeka airmatanya sendiri.

"mianhae kyungsoo.. aku menyayangi keluargaku kau carilah namja lain yang lebih baik dari- "

Grepp

Dua lengan tampak melingkar erat di pinggang Jongin, tanpa menoleh Jongin tau pemilik tangan itu.

Jongin berusaha menahan pergerakan tangannya yang akan memeluk balik Kyungsoo Jongin takut malah akan kembali terbuai pada pelukan mantan kekasihnya itu

Ia harus menentukan pilihannya sekarang, menentukan dengan bijak pilihannya sekarang.

Berat memang, apalagi dua orang yang yang akan ia pilih salah satu adalah orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

Orang yang ada dipelukannya sekarang adalah seseorang yang sudah lama bersamanya dan Jongin masih sangat mencintai orang ini

Tapi cintanya pada orang yang tengah terbaring lemah di rumah sakit sana lebih besar di tambah lagi calon malaikat kecil yang ada di dalam rahim Sehun menambah rasa cintanya pada Sehun.

Jongin akan memutuskan sekarang, akan ada pihak yang tersakiti setelah ini dan Jongin akan menerima resikonya.

Kyungsoo memeluk erat Jongin, menangis terisak di dada Jongin.

"tidak ada namja yang lebih baik darimu jongin.. jebal jangan tinggalkan aku.. " Jongin mengusap bahu Kyungsoo lalu melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo.

"m-mianhae kyungsoo aku.. sudah menikah "

Hubungan yang mereka jalani setelah sekian lama akhirnya kandas, dengan pihak Jongin yang memutuskan Kyungsoo.

Shock tentu saja mendera Kyungsoo.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap penuh benci Jongin.

PLAKK!

Lima jari Kyungsoo mendarat di pipi Jongin.

"dasar kau pembohong! Kau bajingan kau brengsekk!" teriak Kyungsoo sembari memukul dada Jongin yang kini beralih memeluknya.

"mianhae kyungsoo.. "

Bugh! Bugh!

"kau bajingan jongin kau pembohooooong! aku membenciimu! Hiks.. " Jongin diam saja menerima makian dari Kyungsoo juga pukulan dari Kyungsoo , lagipula yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar.

Jongin mengusap bahu bergetar Kyungsoo, mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"mianhae kyungsoo hyung.. " ucap Jongin serak, airmatanya membasahi bahu Kyungsoo yang kini hanya terisak.

Hati Kyungsoo teriris mendengar Jongin yang memanggilnya hyung, Jongin benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Jongin memasuki rumahnya, ia berpapasan dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Eomma Jongin menatap Jongin sekilas, lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke arah lain.

"eomma appa.. " panggil Jongin, namun eomma dan appanya meneruskan langkahnya.

Kedua orang itu masih marah padanya.

Jongin menyusul kedua orang tuanya dan mengambil posisi tepat di hadapan kedua orang tuanya yang hanya menatap datar padanya.

Jongin menatap bergantian kedua orang tuanya.

Lalu duduk bersimpuh di depan kedua orang tuanya, membuat kedua orang di depannya itu terkesiap.

"eomma appa.. aku bodoh aku brengsek dan aku memang bajingan dan aku memang anak yang kurang ajar "

Kedua orang tua itu tertegun mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Jongin yang malah menjudge dirinya sendiri, mereka tau arah pembicaraan anak mereka itu.

"aku.. maafkan aku eomma appa.. aku tau kesalahanku besar sekali aku memang tidak pantas di maafkan, aku sadar aku salah eomma kesalahan yang aku lakukan begitu besar kalian pantas menghukumku.. bahkan membunuhku appa"

Sang eomma terpaku mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh puteranya barusan, Ny Kim mendiamkan Jongin bukan berarti ia membenci Jongin ia hanya kesal dan kecewa atas tindakan yang di lakukan Jongin.

Sedikitpun ia tidak membenci puteranya itu, apalagi mau membunuh puteranya itu.

"aku akan terima itu semua tapi kumohon eomma appa.. bisakah kalian tidak mendiamkanku aku merasa seperti orang yang terbuang eomma .. aku merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna di dunia ini, aku lebih baik mati daripada eomma dan appa diamkan seperti ini karena aku tidak sanggup hidup tanpa kalian appa kalian orang tua ku.. jika aku memang tidak bisa kalian maafkan bunuh saja aku eomma appa aku terima jika dengan kematian kalian bisa memaafkanku "

Jongin menumpukan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku eomma appa aku benar-benar minta maaf.. aku menyesal"

Eomma Jongin dengan berlinangan airmata menghampiri Jongin, menuntun agar Jongin berdiri.

Jongin menatap eommanya.

PLAKKK!

Tamparan telak sang eomma mendarat di pipi Jongin, sedangkan yang di tampar hanya diam saja.

PLAKKK!

Tamparan kedua sang eomma mendarat di pipi sebelah Jongin.

"dasar anak bodoh!" umpat sang eomma, mata Jongin terlihat memerah mendengar ucapan sang eomma barusan, serasa hatinya disayat mendegar kata-kata eommanya dan entah kenapa membuat hati Jongin sakit dan agak sedih.

"mianhae eomma.. aku memang bodoh bunuh saja ak-"

PLAKK! PLAKK!

Kedua pipi Jongin mendapat tamparan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan airmata Jongin jatuh pada saat itu juga, tamparan eommanya sakit sekali.

Jongin jadi mengingat Sehun yang pernah mendapat perlakuan yang sama darinya, begitu sakit ternyata.

Jongin bisa membayangkan sakit Sehun saat itu

"kau itu memang bodoh, siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu hah? Dasar tidak sopan!" Jongin menunduk, tangan eommanya mengusap sayang pipinya.

"memang siapa yang mau membunuhmu anak bodoh.. kau itu memang bodoh" eomma Jongin memeluk Jongin.

"eomma menyanyangimu chagi.. apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, tidak ada yang mau membunuhmu disini jangan berbicara seperti itu lagi kkamjongin " Jongin membalas pelukan eommanya dan menangis di pelukan eommanya.

"eomma, jangan mendiamkan ku lagi.. " ucap Jongin terisak, setelah sekian lama sang eomma tidak mendengar isakan anaknya itu.

Membuat Ny. Kim tertawa geli, terakhir ia mendengar puteranya itu menangis saat kelas 3 SD

Ny. Kim mencubit kuat pinggang Jongin.

"akkh! Aww appo eommaa " ringis Jongin setengah merajuk, Ny. Kim melepaskan pelukannya.

"makanya kau jangan bodoh! " tangan lembut eomma Jongin tergerak mengelus bekas tamparannya di pipi Jongin yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ehkhemm!" terdengar dehaman dari Tuan Kim yang sedari merasa seperti obat nyamuk di sekitar isteri dan anaknya.

Jongin yang mengerti maksud sang appa segera mendekat, Jongin mulai mengambil posisi duduk bersimpuh di depan sang appa.

Namun dengan segera di cegah oleh sang appa.

"gwenchana kai " Tuan Kim mencegah pergerakan Jongin yang akan duduk bersimpuh.

"gwencahana kkamjong anak appaa sudah dewasaa rupanya " ucap Tuan Kim yang terdengar seperti mengejek di telinga Jongin.

Tapi Jongin hanya diam saja tidak terlalu mempedulikan ejekan appanya yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah appanya juga harus memaafkannya, namun ketika akan memeluk appanya

Buggh!

"aaghh!" pekik Jongin sembari memegangi perutnya yang baru saja mendapat hantaman dari kepalan tangan appanya.

"ck! Yeobo apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Ny. Kim tidak suka, dan dengan anehnya Tuan Kim menampakan cengirannya.

"huh kasian anak appa.. apa sakit? " tanya Tuan Kim, Jongin mengangguk dipelukan appanya.

"mau appa tambah lagi? " Ny. Kim mengernyit tidak suka akan ucapan suaminya, putera kesayangannya itu hanya dirinya yang boleh memukulnya.

selain dirinya, Ny. Kim tidak membiarkan puteranya dipukul oleh siapapun bahkan suaminya sendiri.

Beberapa hari lalu saat Jongin di pukul Tuan Kim, Ny. Kim sempat mencegah sang suami yang akan memukul Jongin.

Ia tak tega melihat putera kesayangannya itu terluka, semarah apapun ia pada Jongin ia akan tetap khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jongin.

"wow guardian kkamjong marah ya? Mianhae mianhae " canda sang appa, Jongin hanya tertawa kecil mendengar candaan sang appa.

Dan bernafas lega, ia bersyukur kedua orang tuanya dengan mudahnya memaafkannya meskipun sempat sedikit mendapat pelajaran dari appanya tadi.

Dan Jongin berharap orang tua Sehun serta Sehun mau memberikannya maaf layaknya kedua orang tuanya.

Tapi akan sangat sulit sekali, mengingat eomma Sehun yang begitu marah padanya tapi Jongin harus berusaha mendapatkan kembali hati kedua orang tua Sehun.

"eomma appa.. apa aku masih punya kesempatan kedua? Aku berjanji akan.. memperbaiki kesalahanku"

**O**

**o**

**O **

Jongin mendecak kesal Chanyeol yang seenaknya mencium dahi Sehun di dalam sana, Sehun hanya diam saja.

Tatapan mata Sehun sudah tidak terlihat kosong lagi seperti beberapa hari kemarin.

Dan Jongin bahagia melihat keadaan Sehun yang baik-baik saja.

Seketika tubuh Jongin membatu menyaksikan Chanyeol yang menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun, gerakan kepala Chanyeol membuktikan ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan pada Sehun tidak sekedar hanya kecupan di bibir.

Tanpa memastikan juga Jongin tau ciuman itu berupa lumatan, dan Jongin sudah tidak tahan lagi.

BRAKK!

Jongin menggebrak pintu, membuat Chanyeol dengan segera melepaskan lumatannya.

Menatap ke asal suara gebrakan, Chanyeol mengulas senyum remeh ke arah Jongin yang menatap garang ke arahnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol!" dengan nada membentak dan tatapan tajam menusuk Jongin meninterupsi Chanyeol, Chanyeol masih mengembangkan senyuman remehnya bahkan sekarang berubah menjadi sebuah ejekan.

"waeyo kim jongin ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol santai, Jongin mendekat ke arah ranjang Sehun.

"cihh! kau pikir siapa kau berani-beraninya melakukan tindakan menjijikan seperti itu?" mendecih sekilas tatapan tajam Jongin tetap pada objek di depannya.

"ya ya aku akui aku bukan siapa-siapa saat ini, dan kenapa kau marah heh? Bukannya kau tidak mencintai sehun? ah tentu saja mana ada orang yang di cintai itu di siksa di perlakukan seperti memukul anjing sialan yang terlihat MENJIJIKAN di luar sana" tepat mengenai ulu hati Jongin, kalimat yang di lontarkan sepupunya barusan dengan sukses menohoknya.

Sedangkan Sehun yang mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Chaneyol barusan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, menahan airmatanya yang sebentar lagi akan jatuh.

Benar yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap penuh kemenangan ke arah Jongin yang seolah skakmat.

"aku akan melamar sehun lalu menikahi sehun dan akan menjaga sehun tidak akan aku biarkan dia menderita"

Jongin menatap muak Chanyeol.

"aku mencintai sehun! ya aku akui aku memang seorang munafik dan satu hal aku hanya seorang manusia yang tak lepas dari kesalahan, jadi tidak akan aku sakiti lagi orang yang sebenarnya selama ini aku cintai dan ingat Park Chanyeol tidak akan aku biarkan sehun pergi bersamamu tidak akan aku biarkan isteriku di bawa pergi oleh orang lain tanpa seijinku camkan itu!" Jongin menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol masih bertengger di pucuk kepala Sehun.

"haha sudah sadar rupanya? tidak salah kau memanggil sehun sebagai isterimu kupikir isterimu itu namja yang bernama kyungsoo? Dan kau ingat juga Kim Jongin seberapa jauh sehun tersakiti? Luka memar ditubuh sehun saja belum hilang apalagi luka dihatinya jangan terlalu percaya diri kau Kim Jongin! sehun mungkin akan memaafkanmu tapi bukan berarti sehun mau kembali padamu! dan Jangan berharap hanya karena janin yang ada didalam rahim sehun, sehun akan terikat padamu? " Chanyeol tertawa merendahkan Jongin yang tengah menatap garang kearahnya.

"aku akan berusaha memperbaiki diriku untuk sehun, kesalahanku yang kemarin memang begitu besar dan aku juga tau berat untuk sehun memberikan maaf padaku tapi aku sebagai manusia akan terus berusaha, berusaha untuk mendapatkan maaf dari sehun bahkan sampai matipun aku akan terus berusaha meminta maaf pada sehun dan mendapatkan hatinya kembali dan! Jangan pernah kau bersikap kurang ajar pada isteriku lagi dan jangan sangkut pautkan hal sekarang dengan masa lalu, kyungsoo hanya masa lalu ku"

Tawa Chanyeol semakin melebar kala mendengar lontaran kalimat dari Jongin, membuat yang di tertawai menggeram setengah mati.

"ohh? Masa lalu ya? Haha aku tidak peduli siapa masa lalumu. dan hey kau tau tidak aku bahkan pernah melakukan lebih pada sehun, kau jangan sok peduli begitu pada sehun" Jongin menggeram marah mendengar cerocosan Chanyeol apalagi ketika Chanyeol menarik kebawah leher baju Sehun dan meraba tanda kemerahan di leher Chanyeol.

Apa-apaan namja kurang ajar satu itu?

Belum sempat Jongin menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol, satu kalimat dari Chanyeol membuat Jongin membeku.

"aku meniduri sehun beberapa hari yang lalu, tepat dimana hari kau berjalan dengan kekasih mu itu" bungkam seketika, tertohok untuk yang kedua kalinya akan ucapan Chanyeol bersamaan dengan hatinya yang remuk mendengar kenyataan barusan.

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun yang memang hanya diam dengan lelehan air mata di sudut matanya.

Sehun menangkap pembicaraannya dengan Chanyeol, rasa senang menjalari batin Jongin meskipun hanya dengan menangis tapi setidaknya Sehun mulai merespon yang menunjukan keadaan Sehun yang lambat laun akan segera membaik.

Dan Jongin tidak tau mengambil sikap seperti apa, mendengar Sehun yang pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping tak berbentuk.

Kedua tangannya entah kenapa terasa begitu lemas ketika akan mengambil sebuah kepalan untuk menghajar sepupu sialannya itu.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan atas perginya Jongin.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap hampa kepergian Jongin.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Karma

Hasil dari tindakan kehidupan di masa lalu

Perilaku di masa lalu

Dan berbalik menentukan nasib sekarang, yang seolah terulang kembali layaknya reinkarnasi

Seperti Jongin sekarang yang bisa dibilang terkena karmanya, karma atas perbuatannya pada Sehun yang dengan sukses membuat Sehun tersakiti dan hancur

Jongin memasuki rumah dengan langkah gontai, setelah mengurung dirinya seharian di ruang bawah tanah miliknya.

Jongin sudah memikirkan semua tentang Sehun dan apapun yang terjadi dirinya tetap akan mencintai Sehun.

Tidak peduli Sehun pernah tidur dengan siapa, Jongin menganggap semuanya hanya masa lalu dan semua kesalahan berawal dari dirinya

Yang terlambat menyadari perasaannya pada Sehun.

Tinggal bagaimana Jongin memeperbaiki sikapnya kedepan, tidak akan ia ulangi kesalahan yang sama.

Dan apapun yang terjadi Jongin tidak akan melepaskan Sehun lagi.

Janin yang ada di dalam rahim Sehun Jongin yakin adalah miliknya mengingat kehamilan Sehun yang menginjak satu bulan jauh sebelum kedatangan Chanyeol yang menjadi pahlawan Sehun yang mampu menyadarkan Jongin dari kemunafikannya sendiri.

yang sebenarnya mencintai Sehun .

"jongin hiks.. " ucap sang eomma terisak, Jongin menoleh kearah suara sang eomma dengan pandangan bingung kelopak mata eommanya terlihat sembab.

Menimbulkan berbagai pertanyaan di benak Jongin

"gwenchanaa eomma? W-waegurae? " Jongin khawatir, ia mendekati eommanya yang kini mengusap surainya.

"s-sehun hilang jonginn hiks.."

DEG!

DEG!

jantung Jongin serasa akan keluar mandengar kabar dari eommanya.

Panik, cemas dan khawatir menjalari hati Jongin, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun?

Berbagai macam pikiran akan Sehun memenuhi benak Jongin.

"ketika kami kembali keruang rawat Sehun sudah tidak ada, appa dan yang lain sedang mencari sehun " ucap sang eomma terisak bahkan mulai menangis lagi.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Jongin segera melesat pergi menuju mobilnya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Dengan baju rumah sakit yang masih melekat di tubuhnya, Sehun tetap meneruskan langkahnya, sembari memegangi kantong infus yang ada di genggamannya.

Airmata terus mengalir di pipinya, tidak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dan penuh tanya dari orang-orang sekitar yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sudah seberapa jauh kedua kakinya melangkah meninggalkan rumah sakit, Sehun juga tidak tau.

Adu argumen antara Chanyeol dan Jongin yang terjadi tadi siang masih terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Sehun membuat Sehun pusing, bingung dan stress

Apalagi kata-kata yang di lontar kan Jongin tadi siang, yang mengatakan mencintainya membuat Sehun benar-benar hancur kali ini

Namja itu seharusnya pergi saja dari hidupnya, Sehun sudah merelakan Jongin untuk pergi.

Ia sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan namja itu.

Belum lagi Chanyeol yang membuat Sehun benar-benar bingung sekarang.

Hingga akhirnya kedua langkah kaki Sehun berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah mewah, yang terlihat menjulang tinggi serta bangunan tersebut berdiri dengan kokohnya di depan Sehun sekarang.

Desain warna rumah tersebut masih tetap seperti dua bulan lalu sebelum ia tinggalkan.

Karena menikah dengan namja itu.

Dan sekarang dirinya sudah kembali kerumah itu, tidak akan ia tinggalkan lagi rumah itu.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pagar rumah tersebut kedua tangannya mendorong sedikit pagar rumah yang terlihat terbuka tadi, kemudian berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya.

Kedua tangan Sehun dengan perlahan membuka pintu yang lagi-lagi terlihat terbuka, membuat Sehun heran dengan eomma dan appanya biasanya jika larut malam seperti ini rumahnya akan di tutup rapat.

Suara isakan terdengar untuk pertama kalinya di telinga Sehun ketika memasuki rumah, membuat dua alisnya tertaut.

Suara isakan tadi Sehun tau, pasti eommanya.

Sehun meneruskan langkahnya menuju ruang tamu yang membuat isakan tersebut seketika bungkam, Sehun menoleh kearah eommanya yang tengah menatap terkejut ke arahnya.

Eomma cantiknya itu berjalan kearahnya masih dengan tatapan tak percayanya.

"s-sehunniee benarkah ini kauu, kau sehun anakku kann~? " dengan suara bergetar Ny. Oh memastikan, Sehun mengangguk pelan.

Ternyata isakan eommanya yang Sehun tau ibunya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"ne eomma " jawab Sehun, Ny. Oh langsung menghampiri anaknya mengusap dahi anaknya lalu dengan perlahan memeluk anaknya itu.

Sehun hanya diam saja.

"kemana saja chagi, kau tau eomma begitu mengkhawatirkanmuu.. eomma pikir kau menghilang " isak Ny, Oh.

Sehun menatap eommanya yang tengah memeluknya.

"gwenchana eomma, aku baik-baik saja.. aku hanya ingin pulang aku tidak suka di rumah sakit " ucap Sehun yang sukses membuat eomma Sehun menangis bahagia, akhirnya anaknya berbicara lagi ia bersyukur tidak terjadi sesuatu pada anaknya.

"kenapa tidak memberi tau eomma atau appa chagi.. eomma dan appa bisa menjemputmu membawamu pulang " Ny. Oh melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun kemudian mengusap airmatanya.

"lalu dengan siapa kau kesini hunnie..?" tanya emmanya cemas menatap dari atas bawah kebawah Sehun.

"jalan kaki" jawab sehun singkat dan terdengar jelas di telinga eommanya yang menatap shock ke arahnya.

"hunnie kenapa..? kenapa tidak memberi tau eommaa.. " ucap eommanya serak, sehun tidak menjawab.

Eomma Sehun menyeka airmataya sendiri.

"tapi yang penting hunnie baik-baik saja.. eomma takut terjadi apa-apa padamu chagi jangan ulangi lagi ne..? " Sehun menganggukan kepalanya seraya bergumam.

Terkesan dingin, berbeda jauh dari seorang Oh Sehun yang dulu

**O**

**o**

**O**

Sehun merendamkan kedua kakinya di kolam berenang di rumahnya, menggerak-gerakan kakinya di dasar kolam.

Terasa nyaman, dan sedikit demi sedikit bisa menghilangkan beban di pikiran Sehun, kedua tangannya meraih susu yang ada di sampingnya.

Meneguknya dengan perlahan, kemudian meletakan lagi gelas susu tersebut ke tempat semula.

Satu tangan Sehun terangkat mengelus perutnya yang sedikit agak menonjol, kehadiran anak yang ada di dalam kandungannya itu tidak di dasari atas rasa cinta melainkan atas dasar nafsu namja itu.

Membuat Sehun tersenyum miris, tapi tak apa.. jika anak di dalam kandungannya itu lahir Sehun berjanji akan menyayanginya menjaganya dan memberikannya kasih sayang.

Tidak akan ia biarkan anaknya itu menderita seperti dirinya, tanpa namja itu pun Sehun akan baik-baik saja

Apalagi kedua orang tua Sehun orang kaya yang tentu bisa memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan anaknya kelak.

Dan Sehun bersyukur atas itu, jadi tidak ada alasan lagi dirinya untuk kembali dengan namja itu.

Cihh!

Sehun mendecih dalam hati, namja 'brengsek' itu Sehun tidak akan mengganggu kehidupannya lagi.

Setelah melahirkan anaknya nanti, Sehun akan membawa anaknya dan mengajak kedua orangtuanya pindah dan tentu saja untuk menjauhi namja itu.

Huuffh..

"sehunnie.. " suara merdu sang eomma mengalun di telinga Sehun yang kini menoleh ke asal suara.

"ne eomma..? " Sehun menatap ke arah eommanya.

"ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu " jawab sang eomma, Sehun menatap penuh tanya eommanya.

Jangan bilang 'namja itu'

"nugu eomma..? " tanyanya mencoba memastikan, sang eomma tersenyum kecil.

"namanya Park Chanyeol " Sehun mengangguk pelan, ia mengeluarkan kakinya dari kolam berenang lalu berdiri dengan eommanya yang menuntunnya seolah dirinya hamil tua dan menunggu hari persalinannya sebentar lagi.

Kkk~

Tapi Sehun tidak keberatan di perlakukan seperti itu oleh eommanya.

**O**

**o**

**O**

Sehun duduk di pinggir ranjangnya, sembari mengusap cincin pemberian Chanyeol yang melingkari tangannya.

Sehun bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, ia bingung harus melakukan apa

Sejak kedatangan Chanyeol satu minggu yang lalu, hubungan Sehun dan Chanyeol semakin dekat

Chanyeol sering mengajaknya keluar bersama, dan membuat keduanya semakin dekat

Tapi bukan berarti Sehun memiliki perasaan yang lebih pada Chanyeol.

Hh~

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, bagaimana ini?

Chanyeol melamarnya, apa yang harus Sehun jawab?

Dirinya tidak tau ingin menjawab apa? Sehun tidak mencintai Chanyeol

Yang Sehun cintai sebenarnya 'namja itu' hanya namja itu, meskipun Sehun mengatakan benci pada namja itu tapi Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan yang masih sangat mencintai namja itu.

Sehun beranjak keluar kamar, ia lelah memikirkan semua masalahnya.

Lebih baik ia menenangkan pikirannya dengan menonton acara pada televisinya, hitung-hitung untuk menghilangkan stressnya.

Kedua langkah kaki Sehun terhenti ketika mendengar suara bentakan appanya.

"jika kau bukan anak dari sahabatku aku akan membunuh pada saat itu juga jongin! berani sekali kau memperlakukan anakku seperti itu? Di mana sikap keperimanusiaan mu?"

Dada Sehun bergermuruh ketika mendengar appanya menyebut nama namja itu, di dalam hati Sehun bertanya-tanya

Apa Jongin datang kerumahnya?

Sehun yang penasaran, segera menuju ruang tamu.

Sesampainya disana Sehun dengan jelas melihat Jongin yang tengah duduk bersimpuh di depan kedua orang tuanya.

Sehun menatap intens Jongin yang kini hanya menundukan kepalanya.

Manik mata Sehun menatap penuh kerinduan pada Jongin, betapa ia merindukan Jongin..

Tuhan..

Tapi mengingat perlakuan kasar Jongin padanya Sehun segera menepis perasaan rindunya, ia mengingat janjinya pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan Jongin lagi.

Apa mungkin dirinya terima saja lamaran Chanyeol?

**O**

**o**

**O**

"baiklah kali ini aku memaafkanmu jongin.. aku memberikanmu kesempatan bersama anakku tapi jika kau mengulangi lagi kesalahanmu aku akan membunuhmu pada saat itu juga camkan itu jongin tidak peduli kau anak sahabatku!"

Sehun menatap bimbang dengan keputusan appanya yang memberi kesempatan Jongin.

Sehun bahkan sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kehidupan namja itu lagi. Hh~

Ia akan membicarakan lagi nanti pada appanya.

"jeongmal gomawo a-appa, dan..aku b-bisakah aku bertemu dengan Sehun"

Sehun yang mendengar permintaan Jongin barusan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Apa-apaan namja itu?

Ia tidak mau bertemu dengan namja itu.

Jongin segera beranjak dari posisinya dan kembali mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa, ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kedua orang tua Sehun akhirnya memaafkannya.

Dan Jongin harus bersyukur atas itu, setidaknya masih ada harapan untuknya agar bisa bersama dengan Sehun kembali

Tapi apa Sehun akan memaafkannya juga?

Setelah beberapa menit Ny. Kim kembali dengan membawa Sehun tentu saja, Sehun hanya menekukan kepalanya.

Tidak mau menatap ke arah Jongin sama sekali, ketika diajak appanya bebrbicara pun Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban tidak.

Pupil mata Jongin menatap lekat Sehun, bibir tipis Sehun yang terlihat memucat pipi tirusnya yang terlihat layu.

Menggambarkan keadaan Sehun yang sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dan tentu saja di sebabkan oleh Jongin sendiri.

"s-sehun, apa kabar...? " tanya Jongin agak canggung, Sehun terlihat menggigit bibirnya.

Pikiran berkecamuk di benak Sehun, lidahnya terasa kelu ingin menjawab sapaan Jongin.

Sehun setengah tidak percaya Jongin yang biasanya dingin dan berkata kasar padanya kini berkata lembut padanya.

Membuat ia ragu sejenak pada orang yang mengaku sebagai Jongin di depannya itu

Didalam hati Sehun bertanya, apa benar orang yang berada didepannya itu Jongin?

Jongin yang tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sehun hanya tersenyum keaku, Sehun bahkan tidak menjawabnya.

Kedua orang tua Sehun menatap Sehun dan dan Jongin bergantian, tentang hubungan Jongin dan Sehun mereka tidak ikut campur.

Mereka ada didepan sana hanya menjaga-jaga Sehun dari Jongin yang menurut mereka bisa saja menyakiti Sehun kembali

Berlanjut atau tidaknya hubungan pernikahan anak mereka ada di tangan Jongin dan Sehun, apalagi Sehun menjadi pihak yang tersakiti di sini

Mungkin berlanjut atau tidaknya pernikahan Jongin dan Sehun ada di tangan Sehun.

Jongin menatap kedua mertuanya, meminta ijin agar ia di beri waktu berdua dengan Sehun.

Mengerti dengan maksud tatapan menantunya, appa Sehun mengangguk menyetujui namun eomma Sehun terlihat enggan.

Ia masih belum percaya membiarkan anaknya berdua dengan Jongin.

**o**

**o**

**O**

"sehunn.. " ucap Jongin pelan, tangan Sehun mencengkeram kuat ujung bajunya.

Jongin duduk berjongkok di depan Sehun, menggemggam lengan Sehun yang terasa dingin.

Mungkin karena kegugupannya.

"kau- eum m-maksudku sehun aku.." Jongin merutuki lidahnya yang susah sekali mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

Sehun masih menekukan wajahnya, sama pada saat ketika ia memasuki kamar untuk berbicara hanya berdua dengan Jongin ditemani sang eomma tadi.

Wajahnya masih ia tekukan

Ketika eommanya keluar kamar pun Sehun sempat menahan eommanya, karena jujur saja Sehun masih takut berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin yang mengetahui hal tersebut mencoba untuk mengambil sikap lembut di pada Sehun

"sehun.. aku- aku melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku.. aku- "

DEG!

DEG!

Jantung Sehun berdegub, kalimat yang di ucapkan Jongin padanya ia tau maksudnya.

Hati Sehun menghangat ketika kedua tangan Jongin menggenggam tangannya, jika yang terjadi sekarang adalah sebuah mimpi Sehun tidak akan mau di bangunkan dari mimpinya.

Orang yang selama ini menyakitinya, kini menyayanginya memperlakukannya dengan hangat.

Sekali lagi ia bertanya, benarkah ini Jongin?

Ini bukan mimpi kan..

"kenapa aku malah dengan bodohnya menyakiti orang yang aku sayangi, aku manusia munafik bodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini kenapa aku malah melakukan hal yang bisa saja membuat orang yang kusayang itu membenciku sehunna.."

Sehun dengan susah payah menahan airmatanya, dadanya terasa sesak mendengar perkatan Jongin.

Kenapa baru sekarang namja itu menyadari kesalahannya, setelah dengan sukses menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam padanya.

Luka yang namja itu buat masih membekas di hatinya, dan selamanya tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatan Sehun.

Tidak Jongin, kau sudah terlalu dalam menyakiti Sehun.

"tapi sehun aku hanyalah seorang manusia. Seorang manusia biasa yang tidak lepas dari sebuah kesalahan aku sadar sehunna aku sudah terlalu dalam menyakitimu- mianhae nan jeongmal mianhae sehun.. aku menyesal" Jongin mencium punggung tangan Sehun yang tengah bergetar.

Samar-samar isakan terdengar dari bibir Sehun, kedua tangan Sehun memeberontak dari genggaman Jongin.

Kedua mata Jongin menatap sendu Sehun yang menangis apalagi Sehun menampik tangannya.

"a-aku tidak mau hiks.. kau jahat padaku hyung kau sudah terlalu banyak menyakitikuu.. " terdengar serak kentara sekali Sehun setengah mati tengah menahan isakannya ia tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan Jongin.

"k-kau tau hyung pukulan tanganmu sakit sekali.. masih sangat sakit hyung " buliran airmata Sehun seketika jatuh ketika menatap kearah Jongin, kalimatnya yang seperti anak kecil yang seperti mengadu membuat Jongin meneteskan airmatanya.

Jongin menyeka airmata Sehun, betapa ia menyesal telah melukai hati namja manis di depannya ini.

"aku benar-benar minta maaf sehunnie.. maafkan aku.. " Jongin memohon dengan amat sangat agar Sehun memaafkannya dan menerimanya kembali namun Sehun menggeleng dan lagi-lagi menepis tangannya.

"jika eomma dan appa kim yang menyuruh hyung untuk meminta maaf padaku lebih baik tidak usah.. aku tidak mau terkena pukulan hyung lagi dan.. aku tidak mau mengganggu hidup hyung lagi, hyung tinggalkan saja aku.. "

Serasa di gengam dari dalam hati Jongin seketika remuk mendengar kalimat yang di lontarkan Sehun, Sehun tidak mau kembali padanya.

To be cont~

Annyeong chingudeul :)

Im back agein, apa kabar? Ehehe

Banyak yang nunggu story membosankan ini ya? Ah mian lama updatenya :)

well enjoy my story semoga suka ya? Especially KaiHun Shipper #bow

Dan.. buat yang nanya ini ff endingnya pair apa

( kkk~ diatas tertulis pair apa? :D

Btw makasih yah reviewnya semoga suka)

Dan buat yang nanyain si cantik **#plokk ** thehun kenapa?

(ga tau juga :D **#mukpol )**

Big Thanks To :

3asamishiki | 4YoungChanBiased | Glux99

| askasufa | 4Miracle-ren

AnjarW | ayumKim | rainrhainyrianarhianie

9gothiclolita89 | Benivella | miszshanty05

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | yesung wife momo

Oh Dhan Mi | Meilani Chan |

SehunBubbleTea1294 | KaiHunnnieEXO

PandaPandaTaoris | teleportbabies |

Utsukushii02 | princesshuang| ansfifa | 7 | baekhyunaa

Fuyu no sakura | UNTAKUTUBUTARA4 | bbuingbbuingaegyo

Nhaonk | xxx |Jisung Hwang

Koukei Harumi |Guest | babysehunnie |WeAreOneXo

Zoldyk | | freak-maknae

Jjongie Chaca | Ayumi Hwang nisrinanisrina72

Yoonie-Moon | fangirl-shipper

#deepbow


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T GO

Pairing :** KaiHun and EXO member**

Rate : **M**

Genre : **romance, hurt comfort**

Dedicated : **That want read this **

Warning :** Crack Couple, Boys Love, yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

**Dont like this story IDC**

**.**

**.**

Greeb

Jongin memeluk erat tubuh bergetar Sehun

"s-sehunnie mianhae jeongmal mianhaee.. "

"tidak ada yang menyuruhku untuk meminta maaf padamu, kau tahu sehunnie aku sungguh menyesal atas perbuatanku aku sadar aku salah sehunn.. maafkan aku "

Hanya terdengar isakan dari Sehun, pandangan mata Sehun menatap tajam punggung Jongin.

Sekelebat bayangan Jongin yang melakukan tindak kekerasan padanya berputar di kepalanya, membuat rasa benci di hati Sehun menguar.

"tidak mau! hiks.. kau jahat! Aku membencimu!" kedua kepalan tangan Sehun memukul kuat bahu Jongin, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin.

"sehunnie.. maaf " nada bergetar Jongin, tidak membuat Sehun luluh atau sekedar membuatnya berhenti memberontak.

"lepass! Kau jahatt..! " Sehun dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga pelukan Jongin pada tubuhnya terlepas lalu berlari menuju pintu keluar.

Jongin dengan segera mengejar Sehun dan meraih tubuh isterinya, memeluk erat Sehun dari belakang.

Menangis memohon agar Sehun memberikannya maaf.

"mianhae... sehunnie "

"tidak mau..! hiks.. eOMMAAA " teriak Sehun di akhir kalimatnya, pintu kamar segera terbuka menampakan sosok eommanya yang terlihat cemas dan khawatir.

Takut-takut Jongin melakukan kekerasan lagi pada Sehun namun yang terlihat di depan mata sang eomma malah membuat sang eomma bingung akan teriakan Sehun yang tadi memanggilnya.

Sehun berada dalam pelukan Jongin, lantas apa yang membuat Sehun teriak?

Apa pelukan Jongin menyakiti puteranya?' benak Ny. Oh

Jongin dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun, menatap nanar Sehun yang lari keluar meninggalkan dirinya dan eomma mertuanya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Tubuh Jongin Jatuh terduduk di lantai, Jongin merasa kedua kakinya begitu lemas

**O**

**o**

**o**

Brugh

Sehun menabrak tubuh tegap Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun hampir terjengkang kebelakang jika saja Chanyeol tidak menahan tubuhnya

Sehun yang menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol menatap Chanyeol sebentar lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, menangis terisak didalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"uljhimaaa.. sehunnie " ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Sehun, seraya mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

Hanya terdengar isakan, sudut bibir Chanyeol membentuk sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan.

Chanyeol mengiring tubuh Sehun menuju pintu keluar, menuntun Sehun memasuki mobilnya.

Tanpa ijin dari kedua orang tua Sehun, Chanyeol membawa Sehun pergi ke suatu tempat yang sekiranya nyaman untuk Sehun.

Sepanjang perjalanan hanya tangisan Sehun yang tedengar, dengan Chanyeol yang menatap prihatin kearah Sehun.

"uljhima.. hunnie " Sehun menekukan kepalanya kebawah, tangannya meremas tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya.

"sudah jangan menangis, dia tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi sehunnie " Chanyeol berujar sembari memarkirkan mobilnya, didepan sana terlihat ombak kecil yang menggulung menerpa tepian pantai.

Deburan ombak yang beradu dengan terumbuan karang terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun, Sehun mengangkat kepalanya menatap pantai yang tertera didepan matanya.

Chanyeol membawanya kepantai.

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol menatap lekat Sehun yang hanya diam saja, terlihat rapuh dimata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Sehun kedalam dekapan hangatnya, mengusap bahu sehun seraya mengecup puncak kepala Sehun.

"apa jongin menyakitimu lagi? " tanya Chanyeol mencoba membangkitkan kebencian Sehun pada Jongin.

Sehun dengan polosnya mengangguk membuat tawa penuh kemenangan di bibir Chanyeol melebar.

"berani sekali dia, yang mana yang sakit hunnie? "

Sehun mencengkeram dadanya

"s-sakitt hyung, disini.. " ucap Sehun terisak, bibir pucatnya terlihat bergetar.

Buliran airmata kembali jatuh menuruni pipi tirusnya.

Chanyeol mengusap lembut bahu Sehun

"ssshs.. sehunnie yang sabar ne.. tenanglah hyung akan selalu berada disisi sehunnie, tidak akan hyung biarkan jongin menyakitimu lagi " Sehun mengangguk pelan lalu memeluk lagi Chanyeol dan meneruskan isakannya di dada Chanyeol.

Elusan tangan Chanyeol di bahu Sehun membuat Sehun merasa sedikit agak tenang.

Jongin

Jongin

Jongin...

Kenapa namja itu, di saat dirinya merelakan Jongin pergi Jongin malah datang kembali memberikannya harapan.

Harapan semu yang membuat akan membuat Sehun melambung tinggi hingga akhirnya Sehun akan jatuh terperosok kebawah.

Sehun masih-masih sangat mencintai Jongin jadi kecil kemungkinan Sehun akan menolak Jongin.

"hunnie.. mau tidak ikut bersama hyung? Hyung akan kembali kejepang sebentar lagi"

Sehun terdiam sejenak dan dengan perlahan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Chanyeol melontarkan lagi kalimatnya.

"bukankah sehuunnie ingin jauh dari jongin? kalau sehunnie dijepang jongin tidak akan mengganggu sehunnie lagi"

Chanyeol mencoba meluluhkan hati Sehun agar ikut bersamanya, jika Chanyeol lihat-lihat Sehun sepertinya keberatan ikut bersamanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya heran, padahal Jongin sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti dirinya tapi Sehun masih saja mencintai sepupunya itu.

"a-ani hyung aku tidak bisa.. jepang jauh sekali " Sehun berujar polos dan terlihat menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol

"baiklah" ujar Chanyeol akhirnya, percuma saja memaksa Sehun untuk ikut bersamanya, Chanyeol akan mencari cara lain saja untuk menjadikan Sehun miliknya.

"ah ne sehunnie " Chanyeol meraba jari tangan Sehun, siapa tau Sehun menggunakan cincin pemberiannya beberapa hari lalu

Tapi tidak ada cincin yang tersemat dijari Sehun, Chanyeol menghela nafas berat berarti Sehun tidak menerima lamarannnya

"n-ne hyung..? " Sehun menatap Chanyeol yang sesegera mungkin mengecup dahinya

Membuat seluruh tubuh Sehun memanas, kedua mata Sehun mengedip canggung lalu menekukan lagi wajahnya kebawah

"jadi sehunnie menolak lamaran hyung..?"

Sehun refleks menatap Chanyeol dan dengan polosnya menggeleng seketika Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

"jinjaaa?" tanya Chanyeol mencoba memastikan, Sehun menggigit bibirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya bukan berarti ia menerima lamaran Chanyeol tapi ia bingung

"b-bukan begitu hy-hyung.. " Chanyeol menatap bingung Sehun

"maksud sehunnie apa? " Chanyeol tau Sehun tengah dilanda rasa bimbang, antara memilih dirinya atau Jongin. mungkin.

Sehun menggeleng lagi, membuat Chanyeol agak kesal.

"hyung mengerti, sehunnie butuh waktu " kedua lengan Chanyeol membawa Sehun dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

"ng.. ak-aku tidak bisa h-hyung " ucap Sehun gugup, Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kecewa jujur saja ia kesal di tolak Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak lepas kendali untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun.

"sehunnie masih mencintai jongin ya?" Sehun lagi-lagi menatap kearah Chanyeol yang juga menatap kearahnya, tidak ada kemarahan disana hanya ada tatapan kekecewan menurut Sehun. membuat Sehun merasa bersalah.

Sehun merasa tidak enak hati, padahal saat Jongin menyakitinya Chanyeolah yang menjadi sandarannya.

Tapi, biar bagaimanapun ia tidak mencintai Chanyeol apalagi menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Chu~p

Tubuh Sehun memanas ketika satu kecupan Chanyeol mendarat di lehernya.

Sehun tau arti kecupan itu, Chanyeol pasti ingin melakukan itu.

Tuhan, bagaimana ini Sehun takut menolak Chanyeol..

Sehun menggigit kuat bibirnya agar suara lenguhannya tidak keluar

"eungh~~ h-hyungh~~ " Sehun menutup matanya pasrah.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol menelusup kedalam baju Sehun, meraba perut agak membuncit Sehun hingga gerakan tangan Chanyeol berhenti diarea dada Sehun mengelus seduktif nipple Sehun.

"nghhhh~~ " Sehun menggigit bibirnya hingga menimbulkan luka, Sehun tidak mau kejadian beberapa minggu lalu terulang.

Eommaa...

"h-hyungh~~ jangann euhhh~~ " seakan tuli Chanyeol terus melanjutkan kegiatannya, kini tangan Chanyeol masuk kedalam celana Sehun.

Menggenggam milik Sehun, mengelus pelan seraya memberi pijatan kecil di kejantanan milik Sehun.

"ssshh~~ eunghh~~ hyunghh andw- eummppp " Chanyeol melumat bibir Sehun.

Himpitan bibir Chanyeol menghisap kuat bibir Sehun, setelahnya Chanyeol menggigit pelan bibir Sehun membuat satu lenguhan lolos dari biir Sehun dan menjadi akses masuk untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memasukan lidahnya kedalam gua hangat milik Sehun, mengeksplorasi tiap penghuni gua Sehun.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun terbawa permainan Chanyeol.

"ahhh~~ chanyeol h-yunghh~~ jangann " Chanyeol mempercepat kocokannya di milik Sehun.

Chanyeol merasakan milik Sehun mulai membesar dan sebentar lagi akan klimaks dengan segera Chanyeol menghentikan permainannya.

Membuat Sehun mendesah tertahan, kedua bola mata Sehun menatap sayu Chanyeol.

**O**

**o**

**o**

Guyuran shower mengaliri tubuh polos Sehun yang meringkuk sembari menjambaki rambutnya.

Bercak kemerahan memenuhi leher serta bahu Sehun, punngung Sehun terlihat bergetar menahan tangisnya.

Kejadian ketika Chanyeol yang terus menyetubuhinya tanpa henti membuatnya mencakar sendiri bagian tubuhnya, ia begitu kotor.

Chanyeol brengsek, ia membenci Chanyeol.

Ia pikir Chanyeol orang yang tepat untuk bersandar ternyata malah Chanyeol yang berbalik menghancurkannya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin sama brengseknya, andai saja Jongin tidak menyakitinya ia tidak akan melakukan hal terlarang dengan Chanyeol malam itu.

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lututnya, menangis pilu disana.

Waktu kota Seoul menunjukan pukul 2.45 pagi, sudah hampir dua jam Sehun berada dibawah guyuran shower.

Sehun memegangi perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa agak perih mungkin bayinya di dalam sana kedingina, Sehun bahkan lupa ia sedang hamil.

Ia sudah menyiksa anaknya sendiri, Sehun segera beranjak dari bawah guyuran shower menuju kamarnya.

Merebahkan tubuh polosnya diatas ranjang sembari menggulung tubuh menggigilnya dengan selimut.

Airmata Sehun masih mengaliri kelopak matanya, tidak seharusnya ia mengikuti Chanyeol tadi sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar kotor.

**O**

**o**

**o**

hufffhhh..

Jongin menghela nafasnya berkali-kali sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah Sehun, ia tau Sehun akan menolak kedatangannya tapi ia harus berusaha.

Ia akan terus meminta maaf dan memperjuangkan Sehun kembali.

Jongin beberapa kali menekan bell rumah keluarga Sehun setelah beberapa menit pintu terbuka, Jongin tersenyum tipis kearah pelayan yang membukakan pintu.

Pelayan tersebut mempersilahkan Jongin masuk dan mempersilahkan suami Tuan mudanya duduk.

Pelayan tadi menyuruh Jongin untuk tunggu sebentar.

Jongin mendudukan tubuhnya diatas sofa, kedua bola mata Jongin menatap sekitar ruang tamu rumah Sehun hingga manik mata Jongin tertuju pada foto keluarga keluarga Oh.

Di sana terlihat Sehun yang tengah diapit oleh kedua orangtuanya, senyum polos dibibirnya membuat hati Jongin menghangat.

Sehun..

"jongin? " Jongin segera mengalihkan tatapannya keasal suara.

"ah annyeong eommaa " sapa Jongin sembari berdiri dari tempat duduknya membungkuk hormat kearah eomma Sehun yang tersenyum tipis kearahnya.

"sehun sakit demammnya tinggi sekali " tubuh Jongin menegang mendengar kabar Sehun sakit padahal kemarin malam Sehun terlihat baik-baik saja, dan lagi eomma Sehun tanpa basa-basi langsung saja memberitahukan keadaan Sehun yang sakit.

Rasa cemas melanda Jongin, di dalam hati Jongin bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan Sehunnya..?

"j-jeongmal eomma? Bolehkah aku.. menjenguk sehun eomma?" Ny. Oh mengangguk.

"silahkan, sehun sedang tidur.. " Jongin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, di dalam pikirannya hanya Sehun sekarang, semoga Sehun baik-baik saja.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya kearah ranjang Sehun, dengan perlahan duduk disamping Sehun.

Satu tangan Jongin terangkat mengusap helaian rambut Sehun, Jongin membetulkan letak kompresan didahi Sehun.

Ny, Oh menatap sebentar kearah Jongin yang duduk disamping ranjang Sehun setelahnya Ny. Oh melangkah keluar membawa nampan makanan Sehun.

"mianhae.. sehunnie " gumam Jongin tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mengecup lama punggung tangan Sehun.

"aku sungguh menyesali semua perbuatanku padamu, aku bodoh sehunnie aku orang bodoh"

Kedua mata Sehun dengan perlahan terbuka.

Seketika kedua mata Sehun menajam mendapati tubuh Jongin yang berada di samping ranjangnya.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" ucap Sehun sinis, Jongin yang baru sadar Sehun yang sudah bangun segera menatap Sehun.

"s-sehun.. kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Jongin agak canggung, tatapan mata Sehun beralih menatap kearah lain.

Ia menyentak tangannya yang ada di genggaman Jongin, lalu membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin.

Sehun membuang kain kompresannnya kesembarang arah, lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"maaf sehunn.. "

"kau membenciku ya? Tak apa.. itu memang pantas untukku, kesalahanku memang sangat besar sekali tapi aku sadar sehun atas apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu.. kau tau aku begitu menyesal, kumohon maafkan aku, berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi sehunn.. untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku padamu untuk mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanku " Jongin memberanikan dirinya menyentuh pungung Sehun.

Sehun mencengkeram selimutnya, satu buliran lolos menuruni kelopak mata Sehun.

"kumohon sehunn.. jangan tinggalkan aku, aku membutuhkanmu.. "

Sehun menutup kelopak matanya, kedua bibirnya mencoba menahan agar tidak ada satu isakan pun yang lolos.

Jongin naik ketasa ranjang mendekati Sehun mencengkeram punggung bergetar Sehun.

Ia tahu Sehun sedang menangis, ia membuat Sehun menangis lagi.

"k-kau tau aku begitu sangat membutuhkanmu, tetaplah disisiku kumohon.. s-saranghae oh sehun "

Satu isakan akhirnya lolos dari bibir tipis Sehun, benarkah yang tadi ia dengar.

Benarkah Jongin mencintainya..?

Ini bukan mimpikan?

"hiks... hiks.."

Jongin menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun, mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan membawa tubuh ringkih Sehun kedalam rungkuhannya.

Merengkuh dari belakang tubuh Sehun dengan erat, sangat erat terlihat seolah Sehun sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"maafkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku sehun.."

Buliran bening di mata Jongin jatuh membasahi bahu Sehun, tak akan ia sakiti lagi Sehun ia akan menjaga Sehun sepenuh jiwa dan raganya.

Tidak akan ia lepaskan lagi Sehun.

Jongin dengan jelas melihat tanda kemerahan di area bahu serta leher Sehun.

Ia telah lalai menjaga isterinya, tanda itu jelas bukan miliknya.

Semua salahnya.

Jongin memutar tubuh Sehun agar menghadap kearahnya, kedua tangan Jongin mengusap airmata Sehun.

"saranghaeyo sehunnie.. kembalilah padaku, kumohon temani aku mengulang semuanya dari awal.. kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi kumohon sehunnie " suara serak Jongin membuat Sehun menatapnya sekilas, Jongin membingkai wajah Sehun dan melayangkan beberapa kecupan di wajah Sehun.

"t-tapi ak-aku sudah kotor Kim Jongin hiks.. hyung " ucapnya menahan sesenggukannya.

Nafas jongin tercekat mendengar penuturan Sehun.

Tapi Jongin tidak peduli

"aku.. tidak peduli sehunnie, semuanya salahku aku hanya ingin kau menemani hyung mengulangi semuanya dari awal, kita anggap semuanya masa lalu kumohon temani aku melupakan masa lalu kita kumohon temani aku membangun kenangan indah diantara kita untuk kedepannya sehunnie.. "

Sehun hanya diam saja tidak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng, Jongin memeluk Sehun ia anggap kebisuan Sehun adalah sebuah persetujuan.

"gomawo sehunna, tetaplah disisiku.."

Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin ia dengan perlahan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum bahagia bersyukur Tuhan dengan senang hati membuka pintu hati Sehun untuknya.

Orang yang berada dalam pelukannya ini tidak akan ia sakiti lagi, terima kasih Tuhan..

Jongin merasa bahunya berat pelukan Sehun pada pinggangnya juga mulai melonggar, dengan perlahan Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun yang tertidur di bahunya, wajah Sehun terlihat damai.

Bibir Jongin mengecup pipi Sehun sebelum membaringkan tubuh Sehun ketempat tidur, menyelimuti tubuh Sehun hingga sebatas dada.

Kissmark dileher Sehun membuat hati Jongin berdenyut, tanda kemerahan dileher Sehun masih terlihat baru.

Ingin rasanya Jongin membunuh Chanyeol, tapi yasudahlah..

Semua sudah terjadi, biarkanlah semuanya menjadi masa lalu

Di ujung pintu terlihat Ny. Oh tersenyum lega, akhirnya Jongin dan Sehun bersatu kembali.

Tapi, dirinya tidak akan membiarkan Sehun tinggal hanya berdua dengan Jongin lagi.

Ia akan tetap menahan Sehun tinggal dirumah mereka dan Jongin tentu saja, ia yang akan mengawasi Sehun dan Jongin.

Ny. Oh terlihat tenang sekarang, terlihat Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun sembari melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sehun.

Mengecup bibir Sehun lama

"mimpi indah sehunnie.."

**O**

**o**

**o**

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang menyimpun sembarang bajunya kedalam lemari, hanya melihat tidak ada niat ingin membantu.

Jongin akan tinggal di rumahnya hari ini atas permintaan sang eomma, dan tidur sekamar dengannya tentu saja.

Sehun membuang mukanya ketika Jongin menatapnya, entah kenapa membuat Sehun malas

Sedangkan Jongin ia memaklumi saja Sehun yang bersikap dingin padanya, Sehun belum separuhnya bisa memaafkannya.

Jongin mengerti itu.

Jongin mendekati Sehun dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Sehun.

"sehunnie kau lapar tidak? mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" Sehun hanya diam kemudian beranjak keluar kamar.

Huuffffhhh~~

Jongin mengikuti langkah Sehun.

mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Sehun hingga keduanya sampai di tempat favorit Sehun kolam berenang yang berlokasi disamping rumahnya.

Sehun merendam kakinya dikolam tersebut, Jongin dengan sengaja mendudukan tubuhnya dibelakang Sehun, memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

Tidak ada berontakan dari Sehun seperti biasa namja milky skin itu hanya diam dan memainkan kedua kakinya diair kolam berenang.

"hunnie.. jangan mendiamkan si broken kkamjong, dia terlihat menyedihkan sekali hunnie.. "

"..." Sehun sengaja menulikan pendengarannya, ia masih belum bisa memaafkan namja itu.

"apa kau tau, dia begitu mencintaimuu.. dia merasa bukan siapa-siapa didunia ini tanpamu " Sehun tetap masih diam, ia menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin mengecup sisi kanan pipi Sehun.

Kedua tangan Jongin mengusap lembut perut Sehun.

"aegya.. hey ini appa, apa kabar hum? " Sehun menatap haru tangan Jongin yang mengusap-usap perutnya.

"baik-baik ne didalam rahim eomma, jangan nakal.. eomma dan appa menyayangimu "

"ssshsss... " terdengar ringisan dari Sehun membuat Jongin menatap cemas Sehun.

"waeyo hunnie?" tanya Jongin, Sehun menggeleng.

"appo.. " jawab Sehun pelan, senyuman tersemat dibibir Jongin.

"ah gwenchana hunnie apa masih sakit?" Sehun menggeleng pelan.

Jongin menumpu dagunya di pundak Sehun.

"sehunnie kau lapar tidak?" Jongin menatap dari samping Sehun yang hanya diam saja.

Jongin mencoba menunggu jawaban dari Sehun, siapa tau dalam 2 menit ini Sehun menjawabnya.

Hingga beberapa menit kedepan tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia pikir Sehun sudah bisa menerimanya.

"maaf sehunnie.. " Jongin mengecup sisi pipi Sehun.

Tidak ada balasan dari Sehun lagi, isterinya itu masih marah padanya dan Jongin harus berusaha lebih keras lagi mendapatkan hati Sehun kembali.

**O**

**o**

**o**

Sehun mengusap-usap perutnya sembari menggumam kecil, jam menunjukan pukul 4.44 pagi dan Sehun tiba-tiba saja terbangun entah kenapa ia malah mnginginkan minuman kesukaannya Bubble Tea.

Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, hampir 3 minggu Sehun tidak merasakan minuman itu pantas saja ia menginginkan minuman itu, ah atau.. mungkin karena rasa mengidamnya.

Sehun menatap kesamping menatap Jongin yang tengah tertidur disampingnya, apa mungkin ia membangunkan namja itu saja ya?

Eh tapi.. ia kan tidak mau berbicara dengan namja itu, tapi mana mungkin juga ia pergi membeli bubble tea seorang diri atau mungkin membangunkan kedua orang tuanya atau mungkin menyuruh pelayan atau..

Aghhhh!

Sehun pusing sendiri dibuatnya.

Sehun menatap lagi kearah Jongin, berpikir keras untuk membangunkan Jongin atau tidak

Tapi ia masih membenci namja itu, Sehun memejamkan kedua matanya berdoa pada Tuhannya agar ia diberi bubble tea sekarang juga.

Air mata Sehun menetes satu-persatu membasahi pipinya, samar-samar terdengar isakan dari Sehun.

Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ia benar-benar menginginkan bubble tea.

Isakan Sehun membuat tidur Jongin terusik.

Jongin mencoba mengumpul kesadarannya, telinganya mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya.

Isakan yang mengalun dari sampingnya memenuhi pikiran Jongin.

Siapa lagi yang menangis kalau bukan Sehun, hanya ada dirinya dan Sehun dikamar.

Jongin membuka matanya kedua bola matanya membidik langsung Sehun yang tengah menangis terisak, dengan gerakan refleks Jongin bangun dari posisinya sembari kedua lengannya memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"s-sehunnie waeguarae? Kenapa menagis hum? Ada yang sakit? " tanya Jongin khawatir, tangan kanannya menyeka airmata Sehun lembut.

Sehun dengan mata basahnya menatap kearah Jongin.

"akuu hiks.. mau buble tea.. " isaknya lalu menekukan lagi kepalanya melanjutkan tangisnya.

Jongin tersenyum menahan ketawanya

Kkk~~

"kenapa tidak membangunkan ku sehunnie..? sudah jangan menangis, yasudah aku belikan kau tunggulah ne? Atau kau mau ikut sehunnie? " Sehun mengangguk pelan, Jongin tersenyum kecil dan beranjak dari ranjang mengganti celananya denga celana jeans seraya meraih jacketnya.

"kajja sehunnie.. " Jongin mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun yang dengan ragu meraih tangannya.

"ne.. " gumam Sehun hampir tidak didengar oleh Jongin.

Jongin membawa Sehun keluar kamar, berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"sehunnie " sembari tersenyum Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun masuk kedalam mobilnya.

setelah menutup pintu mobil, Jongin segera berlari kepintu mobil kemudi.

Jongin dengan segera menjalankan mobilnya, di dalam mobil Sehun hanya diam menatap keluar. Memandangi beberapa pejalan kaki yang terlihat sedikit agak ramai.

Wajar saja waktu sebentar lagi akan memasuki pagi.

Sehun terkejut ketika tangan Jongin menggenggam satu tangannya yang terkulai disisi tubuhnya.

Otomatis Sehun menatap Jongin.

"jangan abaikan aku sehunnie, kau tau aku begitu tersiksa sehunnie.. " Sehun masih diam, kedua bola matanya beralih menatap kearah lain tidak ada keinginan membalas perkataan Jongin.

"maaf sehunnie.." ucap Jongin lirih sembari meremas kecil tangan Sehun.

Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memarkirkan mobilnya.

"sehunnie kau yakin ada yang menjual buble tea sepagi ini? " Sehun masih diam membuat Jongin kesal, namun dengan berusaha ia tahan emosinya agar tidak meledak.

Berbahaya jika sampai ia membentak Sehun.

"hiks.. hiks.. " Jongin mengernyit bingung pada Sehun yang malah terisak.

Apa ada kata-katanya yang menyakiti Sehun..?

Jongin memutuskan untuk mendekati Sehun.

"sehunnie..?" Jongin memeluk Sehun dari belakang.

"k-kalau hiks.. kau tidak mauu hiks.. yasudah " Sehun mengusap airmatanya sendiri, membuat Jongin terkikik geli.

Jongin mengecup tengkuk Sehun.

"sehunnie.. kenapa berpikiran seperti itu hum? Untuk apa aku mengajakmu keluar jika tidak mau membelikan bubble tea untukmu? " Jongin membalikan tubuh Sehun agar menghadapnya.

"sudah hunnie.. jangan menangis lagi, lebih baik kau mendiamkanku aku rela daripada kau menangis seperti ini chagiya.. " Jongin memberi kecupan hangat dikedua kelopak mata Sehun.

"..." mata Sehun memang menatap mata Jongin tapi mulutnya tetap terkunci.

"yasudah.. tunggu sebentar ya? Aku akan mencari penjual bubble tea yang buka" Jongin segera turun dari mobilnya.

**O**

**o**

**o**

Jongin menatap Sehun yang tengah meminum bubble teanya, mati-matian Jongin mencari kedai bubble tea yang buka hingga kira-kira setengah jam kemudian Jongin baru menemukan penjual bubble tea yang buka.

Untung saja Sehun tidak marah padanya, saat kembali Sehun masih pada posisinya.

Jongin menatap gulungan ombak pantai yang tertera didepannya, sudah lama Jongin tidak menginjakan kakinya kepantai.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang masih menyeruput bubble teanya, tangan Jongin mengelus pelan surai Sehun.

"sehunnie mau tidak melihat sunrise, sebentar lagi matahari akan terbit pasti indah" Sehun menatap Jongin lalu mengangguk kemudian mengalihkan lagi tatapannya.

Jongin lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya, Sehun benar-benar tidak mau berbicara padanya sekedar mangatakan 'ne/arra' saja Sehun tidak mau.

Jongin mengambil kameranya yang memang ia letakan dimobil lalu mengalungkannya dilehernya.

"jja.. sehunnie kita keluar " ajak Jongin dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Dan Jongin hanya memaklumi saja.

Jongin turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun.

Seraya menuntun Sehun keluar dari mobil.

Jongin menautkan tangannya ke tangan Sehun, membawa Sehun menduduki depan mobilnya.

Jongin melepaskan jacketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuh kedinginan Sehun.

Dengan Jongin yang terlebih dahulu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi depan mobilnya, lalu membawa Sehun kedalam rengkuhannya.

Jongin mengambil gelas bubble tea yang akan Sehun buang.

"chagiya jangan buang sembarangan, taruh saja di mobilku " ucap Jongin mencoba memancing Sehun untuk sekedar menggumam, namun Sehun hanya diam.

Jongin jadi geram sendiri dibuatnya, 'AIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO' batinnya memekik

Jongin menarik nafasnya sekali sebelum melayangkan kata-katanya.

"sehunnie lihat.. "

Matahari sedikit demi sedikit keluar, sinar keemasan menyapa indera penglihatan keduanya.

Senyuman kecil terbentuk disudut bibir Sehun.

Chu~p

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi Sehun

"indah sekali.. seindah nae sehunnie "

Rona merah menjalari pipi Sehun.

Chu~p

Jongin mengecup pipi merona Sehun.

"saranghae.. "

Jongin menghela lagi nafasnya, Sehun bahkan tidak menunjukan responnya sama sekali.

"masih marah ya..? maafkan si bodoh jongin sehunnie, kau tau si bodoh jongin begitu menyesal atas perbuatannya.."

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Jongin meniup pelan leher Sehun.

"sshh~~ "

Jongin mengembangkan senyum mesumnya.

Jongin membalikan tubuh Sehun menghadapnya, mengusap seduktif bibir Sehun lalu melumatnya.

Sehun diam saja tidak ada niat untuk membalas ciuman namja itu.

Jongin menghisap bibir bawah Sehun sebelum melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sehun.

"angh.. " lenguhan Sehun membuat Jongin semakin liar mengerjai penghuni mulut Sehun, lidah Jongin membelit lidah Sehun lalu menghisap lidah Sehun.

Mata bulat yang sedari tadi menyaksikan keduanya menatap nanar punggung Jongin, satu tangannya mengusap airmatanya sendiri.

Padahal maksudnya datang ke pantai untuk menenangkan pikirannya, namun ketika mengunjungi pantai malah membuat hatinya semakin bertambah hancur membuat pikirannya semakin kacau.

**O**

**o**

**o**

**Jepret... **

**Jepret... **

Jongin mengambil gambar Sehun yang tengah menghirup udara pantai sembari tersenyum.

Sehun menatap kearah Jongin sekilas lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya.

Cuaca mulai terlihat cerah menandakan hari mulai pagi .

Jongin menautkan tangannya dengan tangan Sehun, membuat siempunya menoleh menatap terkejut Jongin.

"jja kita mengelilingi sekitar pantai ini sehunnie, siapa tau kita bertemu kerang yang ada mutiaranya.. " gurau Jongin, Sehun tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyuman manisnya kearah Jongin dan akan membalas perkataan Jongin.

Seolah baru menyadari sesuatu Sehun menarik senyumannya kembali ketika mengingat dirinya sedang mendiamkan Jongin.

Membuat Jongin tersenyum kecut.

"jja sehunnie.." Jongin menarik tangan Sehun, dan mulai mengelilngi sekitar pantai.

Jongin sesekali menyanyi mencoba merayu Sehun yang memang dari kemarin-kemarin mengacuhkan dirinya.

"baby open your heart~~

Would you give me a second chance

And i'll be here forever~~"

Jongin berhenti menyanyikan lagunya ketika Sehun mendecak kearahnya.

"jangan sok bahasa inggris kau" cercah Sehun, membuat Jongin melongo

Barusan Sehun menghinanya kah?

Terdengar tajam dan sinis

Jujur Jongin kesal.

Huuuuuhhhhff..

Tapi tak apa.. yang penting Sehun mau berbicara dengannya meskipun yang dimaksud berbicara adalah sebuah penghinaan

Dan tak taukah Sehun, itu sebuah lagu bukan dirinya yang mengsok bahasa inggris lagipula memang liriknya seperti itu

Lagu Westlife dengan judul Open Your Heart yang memang sangat bersinggungan dengan kisah cintanya bersama Sehun.

"lirik lagunya memang seperti itu chagiya.. " rajuk Jongin 'siapa juga yang sok inggris -_- ' batin Jongin bete.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, tatapannya menatap lurus terumbuan karang yang terus diterpa gulungan ombak.

Jongin mengecup pelan pipi Sehun yang tetap pada ekspresi diamnya.

"maafkan aku sehunnie.. kau benar-benar tidak mau memaafkanku ya?" Sehun masih diam, Jongin juga ikut diam ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk merayu Sehun.

Setelah puas berkeliling pantai, Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang Sehun tentu saja tetap pada ekspresinya tetap dingin pada Jongin.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika Sehun terduduk dipasir dan mengatakan lelah.

"arra aku gendong ne? " Sehun hanya menatap Jongin sebagai anggukan, mungkin. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin mengangkat bridal Sehun menuju mobil.

**O**

**o**

**o**

Jongin menjalankan dengan pelan mobilnya ketika pandangan mata Sehun menatap lekat kesuatu restaurant Seafood, kedua tangan Sehun mengelus perutnya.

"waeyo sehunnie..? kau mau makan seafood?" tanya Jongin, Sehun menatap Jongin kemudian mengangguk.

"aku mau lobster jongin yang banyakk!" jawab Sehun terdengar seperti perintah.

"arra arra sehunnie.. "

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya, lalu turun dari mobilnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun.

Keduanya lalu masuk kedalam restaurant seafood tersebut, dengan Jongin menuntun Sehun duduk di meja paling pojok dekat jendela.

Jongin segera memesan beberapa lobster kepada pelayan yeoja yang terlihat ganjen pada Jongin membuata Sehun mendecak kesal.

Sehun menatap jijik pelayan itu yang sengajanya merendahkan tubuhnya mendengar ucapan Jongin berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkatan Jongin.

Baju pelayan direstaurant tempatnya berada dengan Jongin sekarang sangat tidak sopan menurut Sehun.

Apalagi mata Jongin sempat menatap lama belahan dada pelayan tersebut.

Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan.

"cepatlah jongin aku mau makann!" ucap Sehun setengah membentak kearah sang pelayan, dan bukan kearah Jongin padahal yang ia sebutkan Jongin.

Sang pelayan dengan segera beranjak dari posisinya meninggalkan meja Sehun dan Jonngin.

Jongin menelan ludahnya gugup ketika Sehun menatap nyalang kearahnya, ada apa dengan Sehunnya?

"w-waegudhae sehunnie?" tanya Jongin yang entah kenapa menjadi gugup.

"..." Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah luar.

"sehunnie aku berbuat salah ya? Mianhaee ne..? "

Sehun menarik tangannya yang akan digenggam Jongin.

"mian-"

"tuan pesanan anda sudah siap " ucapan Jongin terpotong ketika seorang pelayan membawa pesanan makanannya, Jongin mempersilahkan pelayan tersebut kearah mejanya.

"sehunnie.. makanlah " ucap Jongin selembut mungkin.

"kupaskan aku kulit lobsternya" perintah Sehun.

"arraseo.." patuh Jongin, seraya mengupas kulit lobster.

"lagi?" tanya Jongin.

"semuaa lobsternya jongin" ucap Sehun menatap kesal Jongin.

"arraseo arraseo.." Jongin mengupas lima lobster dan meletakannya di piring Sehun, Jongin juga mempersiapkan sendok garpu serta pisau makanan di piring Sehun.

"sudah sehunnie.. makanlah" Jongin mengembangkan senyumannya kearah Sehun.

"kepala lobsternya kau yang makan jongin" ucap Sehun tanpa ekspresi.

Jongin membulatkan matanya.

"m-MWOOO? – anni anni!" tolak Jongin keras, membuat hati Sehun sakit mendengar penolakan dari Jongin.

Sehun menghentak garpu serta pisaunya di piring hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang khas.

Membuat beberapa pengunjung restaurant tersebut menoleh menatap heran keduanya, Jongin tersenyum canggung kearah para pengunjung.

"hiks.. " satu isakan lolos dari bibir Sehun Jongin kelabakan.

"s-sehunnie.. chagiya nae yeobo nae sa-sarang.. ssshhsss~~ jangan menangis chagiyaa, arraseo arraseo aku makan kepala lobsternyaa ya? Asalkan sehunnie berhenti menangis ne?" rayu Jongin seraya kedua tangannya mengusap airmata di pipi Sehun.

"hiks.. jeongmal?" tanya Sehun serak dan Jongin mengangguk pasrah.

"nae chagiya.. lihat " Jongin memotong kulit kepala lobster lalu memakan daging kepala lobster tersebut.

Sehun tersenyum girang akhirnya keinginanya tercapai.

"habiskan jongin.." perintah Sehun telak, Jongin dengan susah payah menelan kunyahannya.

"ne chagiya, ne"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk berhadapan menatap lekat kearah meja Sehun dan Jongin, Kyungsoo menjerit dalam hati yang bertemu lagi dengan dua orang itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap kearah Sehun saja, dan hanya menatap hambar kedua pasangan tersebut.

Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi mengganggu pasangan itu, dua orang itu sudah kembali bersama.

Chanyeol menutup matanya sebentar, biarlah semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya..

Sekeras apapun ia ingin memiliki Sehun, jika Sehun bukan untuknya percuma saja.

Sudah dua kali ia meniduri Sehun untuk membuat Jongin menyerah dan meninggalkan Sehun ia bahkan banyak membuat tanda ditubuh Sehun yang Chanyeol perkirakan dalam waktu 3 hari belum akan hilang.

Dan Chanyeol yakin Jongin tau tentang tanda itu.

Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak terlihat mempermasalahkannya, Jongin tetap menerima Sehun terbukti dari ciuman posesif Jongin pada Sehun saat di pantai tadi pagi.

Apalagi di ujung sana terlihat Jongin memanjakan Sehun.

Tapi Chanyeol akan tetap menunggu Sehun.

"hyung aku kebelakang sebentar.. " Chanyeol menatap kearah Kyungsoo dan mengangguk.

**O**

**o**

**o**

"uhukkkkk!-uhhukkk!" Jongin terbatuk satu tangannya menampal mulutnya agar daging lobster yang ada dimulutnya tidak ia muntahkan.

Jongin memberi isyarat untuk kekamar mandi, Sehun menggumam kecil.

Jongin segera lari kekamar mandi untuk memuntahkan daging lobster yang ada didalam mulutnya.

Sehun menoleh kearah belakang hingga punggung Jongin hilang di balik sisi tembok, bibir sehun membentuk sebuah senyuman yang berangsur-angsur menjadi senyuman lebar lalu tertawa cekikikan sendiri.

"hahaha... haha" Sehun menutup mulutnya ketika pengunjung lain menatap aneh kearahnya.

Kkkkk~~

Mengerjai suami bodohnya itu ternyata menyenangkan juga~~

Sehun melihat kearah piring Jongin, masih ada satu kepala lobster lagi yang tertinggal mengingat Jongin yang susah payah menelan daging lobster membuat Sehun kembali cekikikan.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya membawa segelas air minum di tangannya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin kebelakang.

**O**

**o**

**o**

"hoekk! Hoekkk!" terdengar suara muntahan dari Jongin membuat Sehun kembali tertawa.

"dasar bodoh memang apa yang kau makan hah?" terdengar suara orang lain disana, Sehun memelankan langkahnya ia kenal suara itu.

Tapi apa iya? Kyungsoo juga ada ditempat yang sama dengan mereka..?

Dada Sehun tiba-tiba saja menjadi sesak.

Ia tidak salah lagi itu pasti suara Kyungsoo kekasih Jongin.

Wajah Sehun berubah menjadi datar kembali, ia bersandar di sisi dinding.

"uhhukk! Uhhuk! Sehun menyuruhku memakan kepala lobster hyung hoekk! Dan itu membuatku mual hoekk! Uhhuk-uhhuk!"

Terdengar lagi suara Jongin yang terus muntah.

"dari hatiku yang paling dalam aku tidak rela kau pergi jongin.."

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan Kyungsoo barusan.

Terdengar aliran air selanjutnya.

"m-mianhaeyo kyungsoo hyung.." kali ini terdengar suara Jongin terdengar gugup di telinga Sehun.

"l-lalu a-apa arti semua janjimu padaku dulu?" suara itu terdengar bergetar ditelinga Sehun.

Hingga beberapa menit tidak terdengar jawaban dari Jongin.

"kau bilang hanya mencintaiku dulu.. tapi sekarang kau malah meninggalkanku demi sehun DAN AKUU TIDAK TERIMAA! JONGIN!"

Suara menggelegar Kyungsoo membuat Sehun tersentak kaget, Sehun mencoba mengintip kearah kamar mandi.

Disana terlihat Jongin menatap kaku Kyungsoo yang terlihat menangis, Sehun menggigit bibirnya ketika Kyungsoo menampar pipi Jongin.

'sakitt' gumam Sehun.

"memang siapa sehun hah? Hiks.. aku bahkan lebih dulu mengenalmu jongin kenapa kau lebih memilih sehun yang dengan tidak tau dirinya tiba-tiba masuk kekehidupan kita...? kenapa harus aku yang mengalahh!"

Kyungsoo menangis pilu didepan Jongin yang hanya diam saja.

"jeongmal mianhae h-hyung.. "

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo tergerak memukul-mukul Jongin yang kini beralih memeluk Kyungsoo membuat Sehun kesal.

"mianhaeyo hyung.. aku menyayangi keluargaku aku menyayangi sehun mianhae.." dada Sehun bergemuruh mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan jantungnya berdebar, benarkah yang dikatakan Jongin?

Sehun berpikir keras akan perkataan Jongin.

Entah sudah beberapa menit Sehun sibuk bergumul dengan pikirannya ia bahkan tidak menyadari Jongin dan Kyungsoo di dekatnya.

Terlebih lagi keterkejutan Jongin pada Sehun yang sejak kapan berada di tempat tersebut.

Jongin menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

"a-ahh nde?" sahut Sehun Jongin menarik bahu Sehun sembari merangkul Sehun, Jongin menatap sekilas kearah Kyungsoo yang menatap penuh benci kearah Sehun.

Plakkkk!

Kyungsoo menampar Sehun.

Dugg!

Praangg

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana Kyungsoo mendorong Sehun hingga kepala Sehun menghantam dinding.

Gelas yang ada ditangan Sehun pecah seketika.

Jongin dengan segera merengkuh Sehun yang kesakitan dan menatap tak percaya kearah Kyungsoo.

"dasar tidak tau diri!" pekik Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang kini meringis kesakitan dipelukan Jongin.

"kau keterlaluan hyung sehun sedang hamil bagaiman jika terjadi-"

"AKUU TIDAK PEDULII! Hiks.. hiks.. " sembari terisak Kyungsoo menatap sadis Sehun.

"kalian berduaa brengsekk! Kau dengar sehun sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah merelakan jongin bersamamu!" Kyungsoo bermaksud ingin mencengkeram Sehun namun dihalau oleh Jongin yang menarik Sehun kebelakangnya dan beralih memeluk Kyungsoo.

"lepaskan aku jongin! Kubunuh kau sehunn!" Jongin menahan pergerakan Kyungsoo yang ingin menghajar Sehun.

"hikss.." Sehun menepi di dinding memerosotkan tubuhnya hingga duduk dilantai.

Kemarahan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun ketakutan, Sehun menekukan kepalanya.

Ia tidak mau menatap Kyungsoo

Jongin mengusap bahu bergetar Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap khawatir kearah Sehun, ingin sekali ia merengkuh tubuh itu tapi.. kyungsoo ada dalam pelukannya.

Ia khawatir Kyungsoo akan menghajar Sehun.

Harus ada yang tersakiti disini, Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang menangis dipelukannya.

Tapi haruskah ia melakukannya..

Jongin menarik nafasnya perlahan.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya.

Lalu menghampiri Sehun, kedua tangan Jongin menghapus airmata di pipi Sehun.

"chagiya ssshhss.. uljhimaa, kita pulang sekarang ne" Jongin menuntun Sehun berdiri merengkuh posesif Sehun kemudian berjalan melewati Kyungsoo.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang jatuh terduduk dilantai.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menyaksikan perseteruan cinta antara KaiHunSoo segera pergi, sebenarnya ia mau saja membantu Kyungsoo meskipun hanya sekedar berdiri tapi..

Perlakuannya pada Sehun tadi membuat Chanyeol kesal Chanyeol tidak suka Sehunnya disakiti.

**O**

**o**

**o**

"uljhimaa sehunnie.. " Jongin membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun.

Jongin melayangkan kecupan didahi Sehun Setelah Sehun masuk kemobil, Jongin menutup pintu mobil kembali.

Saat akan menuju pintu mobil kemudi langkah kaki Jongin terhenti tubuhnya terpaku pada seseorang yang ia kenal dengan nekadnya menyeberang jalan atau mungkin orang itu ingin bunuh diri.

Orang-orang sekitar bereaksi sama seperti Jongin bahkan ada beberapa yang meneriakan kata "awaaassss!" pada..

"KYUNGSOOOOOO! " Jongin segera berlari kearah Kyungsoo menarik menarik Kyungsoo lalu mendorong Kyungsoo dan menimpa trotoar.

Brakkkkkkkk!

Tubuh Jongin terhempas ke aspal setelah tertabrak mobil.

Sehun segera berlari mendekati Jongin menghampiri tubuh Jongin yang berada dikerumuna orang-orang sekitar.

"jongin hyung! hiks.. hyung.. " Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Jongin, menyeka aliran darah yang keluar dari kepala Jongin.

"hyuuuung...! bangunn hyung.." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin.

Tubuh Sehun tertarik kebelakang ketika akan memeluk kepala Jongin, membuat Sehun terjengkang kebelakang.

"pergi kau dari sini..!" pekik Kyungsoo yang juga terlihat terluka pelipis Kyungsoo yang menghantam trotoar terlihat memar.

Baru saja Sehun akan mendekati tubuh Jongin lagi, tubuhnya seperti tertarik lagi kebelakang.

Membawanya keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang tadi, mata layu Sehun menatap sendu petugas ambulance yang mengangkat tubuh suaminya sebelum area sekitarnya gelap.

To be cont~

Annyeooong... chingudeul especially for my sister kaihun Shipper :D

Im baek(HYUN) again, semoga suka ne? Sama storynya.

Mian lama :3

Buat yang review makasih ya? Padahal banyak typo diff ini kalian enjoy aja ngebaca story ini, ck bete selalu jadi miss typo -_-

Eum~~ terlebih lagi chingudeul semua yang memberikan review yang begitu amazing buat story aneh ini **#boww**, saranghaeyooo~~

Chu~p #atu-atu

Jeongmal gomawo ya? :D

Big Thanks To :

AnjarW | teleportbabies |

Bbuingbbuingaegyo | | hyours

SehunBubbleTea1294 | ayanesakurachan | rainrhainyrianarhianie

Miracle-ren | PandMYP |KaiHunniEXO

UNTAKUTUBUTARA4 | Oh Dhan Mi | BaixianGurls

MidnightPandragon1728 | daddykaimommysehun

Happybacon | fangirl-shipper | fuyu no sakura

Oh aja | aegyosehunnie | ayumkim

PandaPandaTaoris | nisrinanisrina72 |

Byuncrackers | utsukusii02 |Oh Jizze

Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | askasufa |sayakanoicinoe

gdtop | nhaonk |windy

.7 | rannydamayanti | Shapirre Zells

Jjongie Chaca Yixing | Koukei Harumi | Zoldyk

Guest | jisung hwang |**gembel (atthajimm..! thalam kenal ya? ^^ nama yang fenomenal)**

xxx | juliana. |barbieLuKai

wahyuthethun| Meilani Chan |gwansim84

#deepbow


End file.
